Raptado
by VicPin
Summary: :Meyovan: "¿Qué quiere de mí? ¡Déjeme ir, se lo ruego! ¡Le daré dinero, lo que sea!" "No quiero dinero, muchacho" "¿Y qué quiere entonces?" Él sonrió de manera macabra... LEMON 100%
1. Prólogo

**_Hola de nuevo, gente!_  
**

**_Bueno, como saben, maestro jedi subió un nuevo episodio de su multichapter "Caja de sorpresas", un Treyle para ser exacta, muy dramático y bien presentado en temática, por cierto. Su capítulo me inspiró y me envalentonó para explorar el tema del rapto, que es en sí un delito distinto al secuestro, ya que el rapto se lleva a cabo con fines de matrimonio forzado, relaciones sexuales forzadas y sin ánimo de lucro,o sea, que el dinero no tiene injerencia en el asunto._**

**_Así, quiero dedicarle el prólogo de este multichapter que, señalo, es un Meyovan(Josh Meyers x Clyde Donovan), el cual, pienso yo, tardaré en actualizar (pero lo escribiré en borrador XD), ya que me ausentaré por unas semanas por cuestiones académicas._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto el disclaimer de que los siguientes personajes de esta historia no son míos, sino de Trey y Matt, aquí les dejo con el prólogo de esta historia titulada:_**

* * *

**Raptado.**

* * *

**Dedicado a:_ Maestro Jedi. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por el Treyle!_**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

La discoteca estaba a reventar de gente.

Yo estaba sentado en solitario en la barra con un vaso de coctel en mis manos, pensando seriamente si dejar o no la discoteca antes de que _él_ saliera del baño y regresara a donde yo estaba. No debería de pensarlo, sino que debería de hacerlo a la voz de ya, aprovechando que había entrado justo ahora al baño y que tenía su confianza ganada, pero ahí estaba yo.

Dudando, pensando, planeando el cómo diantres voy a escapar al fin de sus garras y regresar a mi hogar tras haber pasado un tiempo que me parecía eterno. Un tiempo sin ver a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mi ex novia, un tiempo sin pisar mi hogar, el lugar donde pasé muchas aventuras desde niño.

No obstante, tengo muy presente en mi mente que, de lograr escapar y regresar a mi hogar, no regresaría solo.

Regresaría vivo, sano y salvo, tal vez con la cordura aún intacta… Pero con el fruto de mi cautiverio en mis entrañas, con el vivo recuerdo de los días, semanas, meses o años que estuve bajo el poder de un hombre que me arrancó de mi familia justamente en una noche como ésta y en un lugar como éste.

No se lo he dicho y no se lo diré jamás, si se me pregunta. El hijo que llevo en mis entrañas tal vez lo dé en adopción puesto que no tengo el corazón para abortarlo como lo hacen varias mujeres violadas o tal vez me quede con él y lo críe aparte, con o sin el apoyo de mis padres.

Me llamo Clyde Donovan y ésta es mi historia.


	2. Primer encuentro

**_¡Qué onda, mi gente!_  
**

**_Aprovechando un pequeño tiempo libre, me decidí a subir el primer capítulo del fic "Raptado". Algo cortito, pero con un poquito de humor... O al menos eso creo. Jejejejeje :-D._**

**_No obstante, me gustaría dedicárselo a queenBwaldorf, quien me dedicó su fic "Feared and Loved", cuya pareja central está conformada por Trent y Butters XD, y el cual se los recomiendo mucho. _**

**_Sin más que decir... Salvo la advertencia de que menciono a ciertos personajes reales (uno de los cuales mis paisas conocen a la perfecicón y hasta algunos le aman y otros lo repudian a mil por hora), aquí les dejo el primer capítulo._**

**_Saludos y hasta otro día!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Primer "encuentro".**

_"No puedo dormir y mi comida carece de sabor. Y mis ojos se nublan debido a su belleza"_ - _**Príncipe Rabadash, "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El caballo y el muchacho".**_

* * *

**Dedicado a: _queenBwaldorf_**

* * *

¿Cómo conocí al hombre que me ha traído hasta esta discoteca de la cual en estos precisos momentos estoy saliendo discretamente?

Sinceramente es un poco complicado de explicar cómo se dio nuestro primer encuentro, porque prácticamente nunca nos hemos visto en la vida, al menos yo a él no… Pero él a mí sí, según me alegó aquella noche.

Me dijo que se prendó de mí una mañana de primavera en el supermercado de South Park, Colorado, mi hogar…

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_La fila para pagar en la caja era demasiado larga; Clyde, de 14 años, sólo rezaba para que al fin pudieran Dylan y él llegar a la maldita caja para pagar las cosas que Betsy, su madre, les había encargado minutos antes, e irse con las mismas. Joder que estar haciendo fila en el supermercado era peor que ver a Arnold Schwarzeneeger intentando bailar break dance o al pendejo candidato por la presidencia de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, intentar hablar inglés en alguna parte de Estados Unidos._

_En fin, ahí estaban ellos: En una larga y tediosa fila con un chingo de gente emputándose cada vez más ante la demora de la cajera, quien discutía con una señora sólo porque le rechazaron la tarjeta de crédito._

_- Dios… Por Aslan que esto ya me está hartando – susurraba Clyde._

_- Coño – decía el llamado "Red Goth" -. Esa pinche conformista no calla su puta boca._

_- ¿Habrá otra fila que esté menos congestionada, Dylan?_

_- Todas están iguales, Clyde._

_- ¡Coño!_

_- Debería de pensar en los demás y no en su jodida tarjeta de crédito – argumentaba Kyle, quien justamente estaba detrás de Clyde -. Ya se la rechazaron y punto final. ¿Qué tanto alegato y qué tanto pinche pedo le pone a la pobre cajera?_

_- Tranquilo, Ky – le decía Stan, quien tenía abrazado a Kyle por la cintura -. Ya se le bajará los humos a la vieja en cualquier momento._

_- Pues que sea pronto, Stan… Porque si no, de plano me plantaré ante la vieja y le daré un grito de los buenos._

_- ¡Ea, Broflovski! – exclamaba Trent, quien iba acompañado de Bebe - ¡Simplemente relájate, wey!_

_- ¡Oh, sí, claro, Boyett! ¡Tú no tienes ni una puta prisa por llegar a tu casa…!_

_- Yo solo dije que te tranquilizaras, tonto, no que te alebrestaras._

_- Trenty-poo – le decía Bebe -, aquí no._

_- Bebe tiene razón, chicos – intervino Stan -. No se peleen aquí. Además, no viene ni al caso darse a golpes. _

_- La culpa aquí es de la vieja estúpida esa que todavía está mentándole la madre a la cajera por lo de su tarjeta de crédito– intervino Clyde -. Y la muy sosa que se deja._

_Mientras los jóvenes discutían sobre el asunto, Clyde sintió de repente una especie de opresión en el corazón. El joven amante de los tacos sabía que aquella opresión podría deberse a una cosa, ya que lo había experimentado en varias ocasiones: Alguien lo observaba con malas intenciones._

_Observó por todos lados para asegurarse de que aquello era en realidad el producto del estrés por estar en aquél lugar. Nadie lo miraba u observaba de manera disimulada, cosa que se supone que debía de producirle algún alivio, pero no. No le produjo alivio; le produjo todavía una opresión mucho más fuerte dentro de sí mismo._

_- Diantres… Algo sucede – susurraba mientras veía cómo al fin la fila avanzaba._

_- ¿Estás bien, Clyde? – le preguntó Kyle._

_- Sí… Estoy bien._

_**Por ahora…**__, pensó._

_Mientras, a dos filas de donde estaba, un hombre pelinegro de unos 24 años de edad le observaba con disimulo conforme avanzaba su fila. _

_Lo miraba con deseo y con pasión; lo miraba como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo, como si la belleza estuviera encarnándose en la forma de un varoncito de unos catorce o quince años aproximadamente. Admiraba aquellos ojos color avellana que parecían transmitir toda clase de emociones, incluyendo el amor y el odio._

_Para infortunio de aquél hombre, su entrepierna empezaba a sentir los efectos de aquellas miradas furtivas. Y eso que era la primera vez que lo veía._

_- Maldición… - susurró mientras ponía sus cosas en la caja y esperaba con cierta impaciencia su turno para ser atendido._

_Rogaba llegar a su casa para poder ir a la soledad de su habitación y poder autosatisfacerse con tranquilidad… E imaginarse en cómo le hacía el amor a aquél jovencito que había captado su atención desde ese momento._

_**¿Quién eres, muchacho?**__, pensó el hombre mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa. __** Despiertas en mí pasión, lujuria, deseo y ansias de poder tocar tu piel… De hacerte mío y sólo mío.**_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

Cuando me dijo cómo me había visto, me asusté... Y más cuando me dijo que me había acechado por dos años sin que yo me diera cuenta desde ese día. La neta, ¿quién no se asusta cuando te dicen eso? ¿Quién no se asusta cuando se entera uno de que el individuo sabe más de tu vida que tus propios amigos gracias a que te ha espiado de pies a cabeza y te ha sacado hasta fotos íntimas sin conocimiento alguno?

Y por si fuera poco, ¿quién no se asusta cuando le dicen que se ha masturbado en un chingo de ocasiones cada vez que enfocaba sus ojos en uno?

Aquello me pareció enfermo hasta los cojones.

Pobre del bebé, en serio. El pobre chamaco podría avergonzarse de saber que su padre era un pervertido de primera que raptó a su papá… Bueno, mamá… Carajo, realmente no sé en qué posición estoy… Bueno, en fin, el pobre niño de seguro moriría de vergüenza si se enterara de que nació de un varón hermafrodita.

Sí, así es, soy hermafrodita… Intersexual, si se me permite decir en términos médicos correctos.

Normalmente un individuo intersexual no puede concebir hijos, pero al parecer yo fui la excepción; digo, nací con ambos genitales y que supuestamente soy incapaz de engendrar hijos, pero no. Mi hijo o hija es la prueba de que, al parecer, sí puedo concebir. Raro, complicado y, desde mi punto de vista, una cuestión que ni con palabras puedo explicar.

En fin, al carajo con todo esto.

Lo primordial ahora es coger un taxi que me pudiera llevar a algún hotel en dónde planear mi próximo paso hacia la libertad antes de que mi captor se diera cuenta de mi ausencia y saliera de la disco a buscarme, atraparme y esconderme del mundo.

Esa vez para siempre.

* * *

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo.**

**Sí, sé que estuvo corto y un poco raro, pero realmente fue lo primero que me llegó en ese golpe inspiratorio XD.**

**CHAITO!**


	3. Roce accidental de manos

**Buena tarde, mi gente! ****Saludos desde la calurosa Yucatán y lindo inicio de fin de semana por cierto!**

**Aquí les caigo con el tercer capítulo de este fic que habla de un tema un tanto delicado en términos legales y ni tan legales, pero bue... Jejejejeje. Así mismo, advierto que el siguiente contenido de este capítulo es un... LEMON! Bueno, ni tan lemon, pero eso lo dejaré a su consideración XD.**

**Sin otra cosa más que decir, este capítulo queda dedica a Symphknot, a Karasu-Kuroi y a Garu0212.**

**Saludines y hasta otro día!**

**Vicka.**

**P.d: El sábado de la otra semana termina la encuesta, así que si no has votado aún, tienes todavía chance. XD.**

* * *

**Roce de manos accidental.**

"_**Pálidas manos que amé junto al Shalimar, ¿dónde estáis ahora? ¿Quién está bajo vuestro hechizo?" - Canción de Kashmiri**__ , "El árabe"._

* * *

Dedicado a: **Symphknot, Karasu-Kuroi y Garu0212. ¡Un besote y un abrazo de oso, chicas!**

* * *

Estaba angustiado. Angustiado y desesperado, si se me permite agregar.

No todos los días las personas pueden desaparecer de un lugar así como así, ni mucho menos aquellas que amas con todas tus fuerzas… Aunque la forma de demostrárselo no fuera la indicada ni la más ortodoxa para la gente, especialmente para individuos con antecedentes penales como yo.

Bueno, ¿qué más debo decir en mi defen-?

¡Oh, qué mal educado soy! Me llamo Josh Meyers, por cierto, tengo 27 años y soy un ex convicto que purgó casi unos 14 años en prisión, cuatro en libertad obtenida por fugarme de la correccional y el resto en la prisión desde los 5 años.

Algo complicado de explicar en términos sencillos y matemáticos, pero me importa un carajo explicárselos, ya que en estos momentos me preocupa un asunto más serio que estar diciendo cómo fue mi vida en prisión: Clyde Donovan, el amor de mi vida… Y la persona a quien yo rapté desde hace un año, escondiéndolo del mundo con poco éxito, y todo por culpa de mis lapsos de hombre apasionado, lleno de deseo y con un apetito sexual algo exasperante y un poco complicado de controlar.

Sin embargo, no puedo negar que he cometido un delito grave que podría mantenerme encerrado en la cárcel hasta por 25 años, ni mucho menos puedo negar que lo hice porque realmente esa persona despertaba en mí una pasión y un deseo abrasadores al principio. Sin embargo, me duele admitir que tal vez se haya desaparecido por voluntad propia debido a que estaba buscando una forma de liberarse de todo lo relacionado conmigo y con justa razón.

Y eso es lo que más me aterra: Que lo hubiera perdido para siempre… Con todo y el hermoso fruto que lleva en sus entrañas.

¡Demonios! ¡Se larga justo en este chingado momento en que yo pensaba reclamarle las razones por las que me ocultaba que esperaba un hijo mío! ¡Un hijo mío y suyo! ¡El fruto de aquellas noches en las que lo unía a mí de manera irremediable, el fruto de aquellas noches en las que demostraba de mil maneras la pasión que crecía dentro de mí!

¡El fruto de ese amor que nacía entre los dos, lo quiera negar o no!

Perdí a la familia que estaba por formar con él, con ese chico intersexual de ojos dulces y miradas tiernas de las cuales me quedé prendado desde el día en que le vi en el supermercado de South Park, ese pueblito de las montañas donde sucede cada locura…

_**&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback:_

_Josh Meyers, de 24 años, estaba seleccionando las pocas verduras que compraría para cocinar su almuerzo._

_Cinco meses atrás había sido liberado de prisión luego de 10 años de condena por pandillerismo y evasión a la autoridad por 4 años, lapso en donde había gozado de entera libertad tras haber escapado de la prisión juvenil a los 10 años. Ahora que gozaba de absoluta libertad, podía hacer las cosas que siempre había querido hacer desde que era pequeño, como estudiar y trabajar… Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por sus tendencias a adornar con papel higiénico las casas de todo un vecindario. _

_En fin, ahí estaba él: Gozando de una libertad que él mismo se había negado en su niñez y buena parte de la adolescencia. Comprando lo que quiera con el dinero que se había ganado con mucho esfuerzo…_

_- ¡Oh, disculpe! – exclamó al ver que rozó accidentalmente su mano con la de alguien más._

_- No se preocupe._

_Josh alzó la mirada para sonreírle a la persona, pero en lugar de eso, sintió que se sonrojó bruscamente al observar bien a su interlocutor._

_Éste era un chico de unos 14 años aproximadamente. Tenía cabellos castaños, de complexión robusta aunque se notaba que había bajado de peso recientemente, ojos color avellana y nariz perfilada. Llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta roja con tenis blancos. _

_Un chico de notoria belleza, en su opinión personal._

_- Uhmmm… Disculpe, señor – decía el chico muy extrañado -… ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- Eh… Sí, sí, sí… Me encuentro bien… Ahmmm… _

_Al notar que su mano tocaba la del chico, la apartó enseguida con una exclamación:_

_- ¡Oh, lo siento! No fue mi intención causarte ninguna incomodidad. De veras lo siento… Discúlpame._

_Tomó algunas naranjas y se marchó de ahí a toda prisa ante la mirada extrañada del muchacho, quien se dijo para sus adentros:_

_- Qué tipo más extraño._

_Josh, por su parte, se maldecía a sí mismo por la reverenda estupidez que acababa de cometer._

_**Ahora sí me considerarán como el raro del pueblo**__, se decía una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar sus cosas y marcharse a su casa._

_**El pobre chico de seguro se habrá asustado por mi atrevimiento de no soltarle la mano… Aunque no puedo evitar pensar en su suavidad. Me pregunto cómo será el resto de su piel… ¡Momento! ¿Por qué coño estoy pensando en eso? ¡No soy joto, con un carajo! ¡Soy más macho y heterosexual que medio supermercado, por vida de Dios!**_

_- Genial – susurró al ver la enorme fila que se apreciaba delante de él._

_**Jodidos supermercados…**_

_Tratando de controlar su naturaleza impaciente, cogió una revista y se puso a hojearla en lo que avanzaba la fila, pero enseguida apartó la revista de su vista cuando vio que, dos filas delante de la suya, se había metido aquél muchachito con el que se había topado accidentalmente en el área de las frutas y verduras._

_- Joder…_

_**¡Qué buen cuerpo tiene! Me pregunto cómo se sentirá su culito… ¡¿Qué?**_

_Meneó la cabeza._

_No, él no era un pervertido. No era un pervertido ni mucho menos un pederasta, ya que el chiquillo apenas tenía todavía ese cuerpo de niño y el verle como mero objeto sexual ya era en sí un delito._

_**Tranquilo, Josh… Tranquilo… No lo mires. Hojea la revista que tienes en tus manos y no lo mires. Piensa en otra cosa...**_

_Hojeó nuevamente la revista… Pero sin evitar echarle unas cuantas miradas furtivas al muchachito, quien tenía el rostro del hastío debido a que en aquella fila había una señora que empezaba a mentar madres porque su tarjeta de crédito no fue aceptada._

_De repente, el chico se volvió hacia donde estaba su fila, como si estuviera buscando a alguien; Josh fingió estar concentrado en su revista para evitar ser descubierto. Cuando al fin el jovencito empezó a charlar con las demás personas que estaban en su fila, Josh volvió al ataque, pero con las consecuencias ya manifestándose…_

_En su entrepierna._

_- Maldición…_

_**No, por favor, no… ¡Aquí no! ¡Aquí no!**_

_Volvió su mirada hacia la fila, la cual estaba avanzando de poco en poco, y enseguida rogó a que su turno llegara para poder ir a su casa, poner todo en su lugar e irse inmediatamente a su habitación a refugiarse en la soledad y poder masturbarse a gusto y disgusto porque, con un carajo, ya empezaba a sentir los efectos de la urgencia por descargar el fluido que contiene millones de bebés no nacidos._

_**¡Con un carajo, mocoso! ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, estás provocando esto a mí? Ahora por tu culpa me la pasaré jalándomela toda la tarde mientras me imagino metértela en el culo.**_

_Cuando llegó su turno, suspiró de alivio._

_- Son $40.50, señor._

_Josh, con una sonrisa, pagó la cantidad que le dijeron y, con las mismas, se marchó del lugar a paso rápido, no sin antes echar una última miradita furtiva al muchacho, quien pronto tendría su turno de ser atendido por la regañada cajera tiempo después de que los guardias de seguridad sacaran a la revoltosa señora de la tarjeta de crédito._

_**¿Quién eres, muchacho?**__, pensó el hombre mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa. __** Despiertas en mí pasión, lujuria, deseo y ansias de poder tocar tu piel… **_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_- ¡Oh, carajo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, mi Dios! – exclamaba un sudoroso Josh mientras frotaba de arriba abajo su miembro erecto en la soledad de su habitación- ¡Qué culo tan estrecho tienes, muchacho!_

_El tipo estaba completamente desnudo, en medio de la oscuridad, ahogándose en su propio mar de placer mientras se imaginaba una y otra vez aquella escena erótica que sucedía entre él y el muchacho que conoció en el supermercado. _

_Imaginaba el choque de sus carnes, imaginaba el roce de sus labios y la estrechez de aquella cavidad tan estrecha y cálida que apretaba con toda su estrechez su grueso miembro. Imaginaba incluso los gemidos del muchacho y sus suspiros, sus exclamaciones y sus gritos llenos de pasión._

_Toda una orquesta que se llevaba a cabo en esa misma habitación y en distintas posiciones... Dentro de su propia imaginación._

_- ¡Di mi nombre, chamaco! – exclamaba con los ojos cerrados - ¡Grítalo! ¡Que te oigan todos que eres el señor de Josh Meyers! ¡Grítalo! _

_Su mano aumentaba la velocidad a pasos agigantados y con ello crecía la necesidad de llegar al éxtasis ansiado._

_- ¡Mi amor, eres mío, todo mío! ¡Jodidamente mío! ¡Te llenaré de mi leche, te marcaré! ¡Eres mi hembra, muchacho! ¡Mi hembra! ¡Seamos uno, mi amor! ¡Uno en lugar de dos! ¡U- argh!_

_Y explotó._

_Explotó en una oleada de placer; explotó de manera fulminante cuando se imaginó al mismo tiempo aquél éxtasis en donde él y el muchacho llegaban por igual, convirtiéndose en uno solo en lugar de dos._

_**Uno… Para siempre.**_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&**_

Una vez más admito que lo cagué a lo grande, a lo largo y a lo ancho

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Sabía que él actuaba raro! El muy listo supo ganarse mi confianza para poder escapar y, quien sabe, tal vez abortar al bebé… ¡NO, NI PUTA MADRE! ¡No permitiré que asesine a un ser inocente! ¡No a ese fruto de nuestro amor! ¡Antes muerto que ver a nuestro bebé tirado en el bote de la basura!

Tengo que encontrarlo… Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Corrí por las calles voceando su nombre. Corrí como un loco, con una angustia en el pecho y un dolor carcomiéndome en el alma combinado por la culpa de haberle hecho algún daño emocional del cual tal vez no se recuperaría jamás.

Esto me pasa por ser un hijo de puta egoísta que no pensó nada más que en follarse aquél culo y vagina sin protección alguna, aunque yo no sea de liarme por ahí con la primera tipa que se me cruzara en el camino. Esto me pasa por haberlo apartado de su familia sin miramiento alguno y sin mayor objetivo, al menos al principio, que del mero goce sexual.

Sólo espero hallarlo antes de que cometa alguna locura o antes de que pierda su rastro para siempre.

- Clyde… ¿En dónde estás?

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado... ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidaba! Como se habrán dado cuenta, delante de cada título de los capítulos estoy empezando a insertar una cita tomada de algunos libros que he leído y que me parecieron muy relacionados o ni tan relacionados con el contenido del capítulo. Van a haber capítulos en donde no aparezcan citas y otros que sí lo tendrán :-).**

**Chaito!**


	4. Premonición de un rapto

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Bueno, aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, aprovechando mi pequeño autoperíodo de incapacidad no planeada (joder, se dobló la uña de mi pie bien feo... Mejor se los dejo en su imaginación... Mi uña... Mi dedito T.T). Ojalá les guste :-)._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Premonición de un rapto.**

"(Escuchando el ulular del viento) _**Dicen que algo se acerca…" – Pocahontas, **__"Pocahontas"_

Me acosté en la cama tras una larga noche de caminata por las calles de Boston; al fin había logrado agarrar un taxi que me llevara a un hotel barato y más o menos decente, un buen lugar para esconderse mientras espero el alba para poder irme a agarrar un bus con destino a Denver y de ahí a South Park, mi hogar.

Mi dulce y querido hogar con mi familia y amigos. Con mis seres queridos, a quienes no veo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ya que perdí la noción del tiempo entre tanta follada y tanto aislamiento en esa cabaña que constituyó mi nuevo hogar a lado de él, del padre de mi hijo o hija o mellizos, por si las moscas.

De Josh Meyers…

¡Diantres! ¡Tengo que pensar en mis prioridades, no en el hijo de puta que me secuestró!

Tengo que pensar en conseguirme un pinche abogado que me ayude a denunciar a ese cabrón por todo el daño que le ha hecho a mi persona y procurar enviarlo a que se pudra en la cárcel para que no dañara a nadie más; tengo que pensar en buscarle familia a mi bebé porque quiero que sea feliz con una familia normal y evitarle las penas que acarrea ser hijo de un miembro del tercer sexo; tengo qué pensar en conseguirme a un buen terapeuta que me ayude a superar esa triste y dolorosa situación…

¡Carajo, tengo que pensar en todo lo que concierne a mí y al bebé!

Que Josh se joda, en definitiva. Que se joda y ojalá no vuelva a verle jamás, ni siquiera en el condado Park; que se friegue si alguna vez logra localizarme y se entere de que di en adopción al bebé por su bien y no por el mío o el de ese infeliz.

¿Qué coño le diría al pobre niño o niña cuando creciera y me preguntara por su padre? ¿Qué su padre era un malnacido pervertido que le encantaba follarme en contra de mi voluntad? ¿Qué tuve que acceder a tener sexo todos los días con él para poder ganarme su confianza y convencerle de que me llevara a la ciudad más cercana? ¿Qué tuve que huir de él en la primera oportunidad para salvar su preciada vida y la mía de sus garras? ¿Qué, si se lograra llevar a cabo, pude ayudar a que lo atrapen, lo enjuicien y se está pudriendo en la cárcel?

Sinceramente prefiero ahorrarle al niño la vergüenza de conocer esa verdad tan dolorosa. Suena egoísta de mi parte, pero lo hago por protegerle… Por _protegernos_ de ese degenerado que robó mi vida en una rotura de culo por la fuerza.

Lloré en silencio, como lo he hecho todas las noches desde el momento en que me raptó.

¡Ay de mí y de mis estupideces! ¡Debí haber obedecido a mis padres cuando me habían prohibido ir a la disco con Craig, Tweek y Token, en castigo por mis malas notas! ¡Sólo así estaría en casa, con mis amigos, con mis compañeros de escuela, con mi familia, y no aquí! ¡Aquí, en este hotelucho huyendo como un fugitivo de mi captor tras un buen tiempo aislado del mundo!

De hecho, debí haberle caso a los sueños extraños y a ese encogimiento en el pecho que sentí en mis últimos días en South Park. No sé porqué, ni sé cómo es que estoy tan seguro de esto, pero esos sucesos extraños eran una premonición de lo que me está pasando ahora.

Sí, suena de locos y todo lo que quieran pensar, pero es la verdad.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Clyde abrió los ojos intempestivamente y se levantó con brusquedad. El sudor caía de su frente como si se hubiera dado un baño recientemente y su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco._

_- Dios… - susurró mientras pasaba sus manos al rostro._

_Era la cuarta noche consecutiva que tenía esos sueños y sería el quinto día consecutivo en que sentiría cómo su corazón se encogía una y otra vez en la escuela, en la calle y hasta en su casa. _

_Esas sensaciones lo empezaban a perjudicar en su rendimiento escolar de manera abrasadora, a tal grado de que bajaran gradualmente sus notas; Betsy y Roger estaban preocupados por esa situación, ya que normalmente Clyde se esforzaba por estudiar se preocupaba por sus sueños y su futuro como la mayoría de los estudiantes. No obstante, pensaban que su hijo perdía interés en la escuela debido a su relación con Bebe Stevens y a su amistad con Craig Tucker, aunque éste les insistía en que últimamente tenía sueños muy extraños y tenía sensaciones que casi le dejaban sin aire._

_- No puedo soportar más esto. Tengo que saber qué demonios está sucediéndome… Tal vez tenga algún mal cardiaco o estoy muy estresado con la escuela…_

_No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar que aquello podría ser alguna señal. ¿De qué? No lo sabía y eso empezaba a preocuparle y a asustarle de sobremanera._

_**¿Por qué siento que esto es una señal?**__, pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño. __**Mi corazón se encoge cada vez que alguien desagradable me observa muy seguido… Y esos sueños en donde un hombre extiende sus manos hacia mí cuando estoy acostado en mi cama… Como si fuera a atraparme…**_

_- Tengo miedo… - se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo..._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

Miedo… Eso fue lo que empecé a sentir a partir de esa noche.

Un miedo indescriptible, atroz y omnipresente en mi andar cotidiano; una sensación constante de que algo está a punto de sucederte. Una sensación constante de la cual no podía librarme ni aunque estuviera con mis amigos en la escuela o en la casa de alguno de ellos.

Y pude haber hecho caso de esas señales de no haber sido por mi insistencia en ir a esa maldita discoteca esa noche. Pude haber hecho caso de todas esas sensaciones si hubiese apreciado bien sus advertencias y no considerarlas como un simple reflejo del estrés.

No te preocupes, pequeño – decía mientras acariciaba mi vientre con ternura -. Tú y yo estaremos lejos de aquí, a salvo, de retorno a mi hogar… A nuestro hogar. Cuando lleguemos… Nacerás y te entregaré a una familia que te dé el calor que tanto necesitas y que yo no puedo otorgarte. Te lo digo… Porque sé que así estarás a salvo de tu padre y serás feliz. Yo te daría todo el amor que te tengo si no fuera por ese vergonzoso detalle de que soy un varón intersexual y por el temor a que sufras rechazo por parte de otros.

Dicho esto, cerré los ojos y me acomodé de tal manera de que no pudiera hacerle daño a mi bebé, esperando así conciliar un sueño tranquilo por primera vez desde mis días de cautiverio, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que sentí un encogimiento en el corazón muy familiar.

- Josh…

* * *

- Clyde…

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé en la cama de la habitación del pequeño hotel en donde se supone que Clyde y yo nos íbamos a hospedar por unos días durante nuestra estancia en Boston. La idea del viaje fue de Clyde por entero, obligado en parte por el hastío que sentía de estar aislado del mundo

Dios… Mi corazón no dejaba de latir como loco, encogiéndose minuto a minuto. Esa sensación parecía indicarme algo… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué cosa me estaba indicando? ¿Qué cosa podría pasar en un momento a otro que podría ser tan terrible para mí o para Clyde y mi hijo?

Mi hijo… Mi familia… ¡Carajo! ¡Debo hallarlos y llevármelos de aquí!

Huir, esconderse… Irse de este mugroso país, hacer nuestras vidas en otro lado, rehacerlas bajo nuevas identidades y vivir como Dios quiera que se viva. Irnos los tres hacia los confines de la tierra, en donde nadie nos conozca, en donde a nadie le importe nuestro origen.

Irnos y no regresar jamás.


	5. Rapto

**Buenas noches, señores!  
**

**Aquí les caigo con el quinto capítulo de este fic... EL RAPTO DE CLYDE. Sí, así es, al fin llegamos a la parte en donde, al menos desde mi perspectiva, empieza lo bueno. Ojalá les guste mucho ^_^ Aunque, claro, es un poco soso... Pero en fin...**

**Saludines!**

**Vicka.**

* * *

**Rapto.**

"'_**¿Por qué me trajo aquí?' 'Por qué te he traído aquí? ¡Bon Dieu! ¿Acaso no eres bastante mujer para comprenderlo?'" –Diálogo entre Diana Mayo y el Caid Ahmed Ben Hassan**__, "El árabe"._

No puedo más.

Quiero dormir con tranquilidad por el bien de mi bebé, mas esa terrible y familiar sensación aún seguía cerniéndose sobre mí. Parecía mentira pensar que al fin había logrado escapar de sus garras y que, al amanecer, iría a la estación del autobús para comprar el boleto a cualquier parte de Colorado, treparme en ese transporte e irme alejando de Boston hasta perderme en la nada.

Pero no, no es así… ¡Nunca será así!

Jamás seré el mismo Clyde Donovan que todo el mundo conoce; jamás volveré a ser feliz con alguien a mi lado, ni siquiera con Bebe, quien de seguro me habrá olvidado y se habrá buscado a otro.

Y habrá hecho bien en hacerlo de haber sido así. De hecho, creo que Bebe merece ser feliz con alguien más y no con un tipo intersexual con apenas unas semanas de embarazo. No quería endilgarle una responsabilidad que no le compete, no quería ni siquiera hacerle sufrir con el conocimiento de que mi bebé no nació de su vientre, sino de mí, de quien con tanto esfuerzo logró ser aceptado por los demás y superar los obstáculos que se me plantaban.

Maldito Josh Meyers.

¡Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Lo odio de verdad! ¡Lo odio por el daño emocional que me ha hecho! ¡Lo odio porque por culpa suya me veo obligado a dar a mi bebé en adopción con todo el dolor de mi alma porque realmente amo a esa criatura!

El dolor de perder un hijo es terrible, y mucho más cuando una situación como la actual te obliga a actuar así; el dolor en mi corazón es muy grande, bastante grande en comparación con el que sentí cuando él me sustrajo de todo lo que me rodeaba.

De mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi novia, de mi vida…

De mi mundo.

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- Clyde, creo que no es buena idea de que estés aquí. En cualquier momento tus viejos descubrirán que te escapaste y se volverán locos. Incluso prohibirían que te juntes con nosotros – decía Token mientras que él y Clyde entraban a la discoteca para ir en busca de Craig, Tweek y el grupo de Stan._

_- ¡Pero yo quiero ir con ustedes, chicos! – replicó el joven de 16 años - ¡Quiero distraerme un poco!_

_- ¿Pero y tu castigo, viejo? Tus notas bajaron drásticamente en estos últimos meses, cabrón, y tus padres piensan que fue por influencia nuestra._

_- De ese aspecto ni se preocupen, Token. Ya veré qué hacer al respecto._

_- No seas pendejo, Clyde – le interrumpió Craig, quien iba acompañado de un siempre asustadizo Tweek._

_Los amigos se saludaron y se reunieron con la banda de Stan, quienes charlaban sobre cosas cotidianas como las chicas, la escuela, los videojuegos y otras cosas comunes y corrientes entre los jóvenes de su edad._

_Junto a la banda de Stan estaban Bebe, Wendy y Henrietta, las novias de Clyde, Stan y Kyle respectivamente, quienes chismeaban sobre los últimos rumores de la escuela; en otro lado de la discoteca, Butters y Trent Boyett, el bravucón del instituto, se devoraban a beso tendido. Kenny,por su parte, estaba muy entretenido con Lexus y Tammy, sus dos mujeres, haciendo ciertas cositas._

_Clyde y sus amigos discutían respecto a la reciente situación académica de éste; sus amigos no dudaron en externar su preocupación al respecto, aunque Clyde siempre les respondía que estaba un poco estresado y que quería un tiempo de relax para sí mismo. No obstante, el joven castaño sabía que de un momento a otro tendría que externarles a todos la verdad de sus bajas calificaciones, la cual no podría ser otra que sus repentinos encogimientos en el pecho y sus sueños cada vez más perturbadores del hombre que intentaba atraparlo en el lecho._

_Sensaciones que en esos momentos empezaba a experimentar de nuevo._

_**¡Carajo! ¡No de nuevo!**__, pensó con preocupación mientras escuchaba a su novia hablar de lo último en el mundo de la moda._

_Mientras tanto, a pocos metros del grupo, una sombra observaba atentamente cada movimiento que hacía el joven Donovan; parecía un policía vigilando a todo momento a un criminal prófugo de la justicia que fue delatado por los buenos ciudadanos, pero no era así. No era un policía, pero si un criminal… Un criminal inactivo por un tiempo hasta ese momento. Un criminal que mira con ojos de deseo a su presa, un depredador esperando el momento de acercarse a su víctima y poder llevársela lejos de los ojos de todos a quien sabe a dónde._

_Así se sentía en ese momento Josh Meyers, de 26 años, quien en su mano agitaba constantemente su "Paloma", una combinación de refresco de toronja con tequila._

_El deseo lo dominaba con creces, siendo prueba de eso el roce discreto de sus dedos en el área de su entrepierna; contenía las ansias de acercarse al jovencito castaño y llevárselo a rastras al baño para poder hacerle ahí todas las cosas sucias que se había imaginado una y otra vez desde la primera vez que le vio en el supermercado. _

_No obstante, llevarse a Clyde al baño para violárselo ahí mismo no estaba entre sus planes._

_No… ¿Para qué hacerlo una vez si lo podría hacer muchas veces? ¿Para qué tener sexo con él una sola vez en la vida cuando lo podría hacer todos los días sin interrupciones en un lugar aislado, escondidos del mundo durante tiempo indefinido hasta que llegue el momento en que se cansen?_

_Esos eran los verdaderos planes de Josh; esos eran sus verdaderos objetivos luego de dos años de espiar y recabar información sobre el chico de camiseta roja, tenis negros y jeans: Secuestrar a Clyde y convertirlo en su juguete sexual, por no decir amante por la fuerza… No, secuestrar era una palabra relacionada con la privación de libertad de un individuo por dinero. _

_Raptar, en cambio, era una palabra con la privación de libertad de la gente con fines sexuales._

_Esa era la palabra correcta: Raptar. Abducir a alguien con ese único fin, sustraerle de su mundo y poseerle de tal manera que le uniera al captor física y emocionalmente, siendo esta última situación un suceso que ocurre pocas veces. _

_Planearlo le llevó tiempo y dinero, llevarlo a cabo podría llevarle un día entero o unos minutos en ese caso._

_Cuando vio que Clyde se apartó del grupo y se dirigió al baño, decidió tantear el terreno. No estaba de más averiguar si ese momento era la oportunidad perfecta para llevárselo sin que nadie se diera cuenta o tendría qué esperar un tiempo más._

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

_Clyde silbaba alegremente mientras terminaba de vaciar su vejiga._

_Nada ni nadie iba a impedirle que se divirtiera mucho esa noche con su novia y sus amigos, ni siquiera su familia, quienes le habían castigado por sus bajas calificaciones. _

_No, nada ni nadie se lo impedirían…_

_- ¡Qué noche! – exclamó un hombre rubio, quien se colocó junto a él y bajó el cierre de su pantalón para poder orinar - ¡Y pensar que mi pareja iba a venir!_

_Clyde observó al extraño con una sonrisa. Éste, devolviéndole la sonrisa, le preguntó:_

_- Disculpa la indiscreción y la opinión repentina, amigo, pero… ¿No estás un poco joven para lugares como este?_

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- Ehmmm… Bueno… Nada… Olvídalo. Es sólo una pequeña observación de mi parte._

_Donovan estuvo a punto de argumentarle, mas algo le detuvo abruptamente._

_Esa sensación de encogimiento en el corazón; esa perturbadora sensación estaba ahí de nuevo, solo que esa vez verdaderamente empezaba a sentirla con fuerza a tal grado de no poder respirar. El rubio, preocupado, le preguntó:_

_- Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálido._

_- S-sí – respondía Clyde con dificultad mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón -… N-no es nada. Es sólo…_

_La respiración se cortó de repente._

_El rubio, asustado y preocupado, se acercó al jovencito y le invitó a sentarse en el suelo._

_- Respira hondo, amigo. Respira hondo y ten calma en lo que busco ayuda._

_El hombre se iba a incorporar, pero Clyde lo tomó impulsivamente de la mano y le rogó:_

_- ¡N-no! ¡No me deje!_

_- Pero chico, tengo que ir por ayuda. Estás muy mal. Se te nota en el rostro._

_- ¡Por favor, no me deje!_

_- ¡Shhhh! ¡No ha-!_

_- ¡¿Pero qué coño está pasando aquí? – le interrumpió una voz profunda._

_Clyde y el rubio se volvieron hacia donde provenía aquella voz… Y el joven Donovan se sintió morir al ver al hombre pelinegro del supermercado._

_¿Sentirse morir? ¿Por qué se iba a sentir así? No conocía al tipo ni mucho menos lo trataba, pero aún así, ¿por qué de repente su pecho empezaba a oprimirse con más fuerza en ese momento?_

_El pelinegro, por su parte, dando la apariencia de escandalizarse, se acercó al rubio y le dijo con rudeza:_

_- No sé qué es lo que pretende usted con el chico ni me interesa, pero le sugiero que se aleje de él antes de que yo lo agarre a putazos._

_- Oiga, amigo, yo sólo intento ayudarle._

_- Eso no es lo que parece, imbécil._

_- ¡El chico está pálido! ¡Hay que llevarlo a urgencias! ¡Además, ¿quién es usted? ¡¿Es su novio acaso?_

_- ¿Y qué si lo fuera?_

_Clyde se asustó._

_Su novio… ¿El tipo le dijo al otro que era su novio? ¿Por qué iba a decir eso?_

_El pelinegro apartó bruscamente al rubio y se inclinó hacia Clyde, quien inexplicablemente intentó alejarse de él a rastras._

_- Aléjese de mí – rogaba -. No lo conozco._

_El rubio, al notar el miedo en aquellas palabras del muchacho, tomó al pelinegro del hombro en un intento de apartarlo bruscamente de Clyde y dándole chance a éste de escapar, mas el pelinegro rápidamente sacó de la manga un arma punzocortante y se lo mostró al rubio diciéndole:_

_- No te recomiendo que me desafíes, amigo._

_- Oh, Dios mío – susurró el rubio._

_-Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Josh empujó al rubio contra la pared y lo obligó a darle la espalda; luego, sacó una pistola y le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, dejándole inconsciente. Clyde, aterrorizado, quiso levantarse y huir del lugar antes de que suceda algún derramamiento de sangre, mas el pelinegro le preguntó con voz atronadora:_

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_El muchacho empezó entonces a correr hacia la puerta y abrirla para salir, pero se llevó la triste sorpresa de que habían cerrado el baño con llave. El pelinegro, sonriente, le dijo:_

_- Me aseguré de que nadie nos interrumpiera… Clyde._

_El corazón del aludido empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus latidos._

_- ¿C-cómo sabe mi nombre? – inquirió el muchachito._

_El pelinegro, sin quitar la mirada del rubio, le respondió:_

_- Eso no importa ahora, Clyde. Lo que interesa ahora es irnos de aquí._

_- ¡¿Irnos?_

_- Sí… Vine por ti_

_- ¡¿Q-qué?_

_- Vine por ti... Y no me iré de aquí con las manos vacías… _

_- ¡Usted está loco!_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- ¡AUXI-!_

_No pudo terminar de gritar; el pelinegro le había tapado los labios con su mano mientras que con la otra le colocaba el cuchillo alrededor del cuello y le susurró:_

_- Shhh… Hey, dulzura… No creo que sea buena idea llamar la atención de la gente._

_Clyde intentó forcejear, mas el pelinegro logró someterle bruscamente y añadió:_

_- Como dije antes: No es buena idea llamar la atención de la gente… Mon chère ami._

_Dicho esto, le mordió juguetonamente la oreja mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás; Clyde abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que una protuberancia se situaba en medio de sus glúteos. El pelinegro, con una sonrisa, susurró:_

_- Esto es lo que me sucede cada vez que te veo en el supermercado: Me lo endureces tanto que tengo que jalármela en la soledad de mi habitación… Imaginándome cuán glorioso entra en ti… Haciéndote toda clase de cosas… Haciéndote gritar el nombre de tu nuevo esposo._

_**¡¿Esposo? ¡¿Dijo esposo?**__, pensó el jovencito alarmado. _

_Sin duda alguna aquél hombre era un depravado, un pervertido, un peligro para su integridad física, moral y emocional. ¿Nuevo esposo? ¿Qué diantre le pasaba a ese tipejo…?_

_De repente, el hombre le soltó y rápidamente le dio un culatazo en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. Acto seguido, el hombre se volvió hacia la ventana y la abrió; luego fue por Clyde y, a cuestas, lo sacó del baño con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle._

_El plan estaba dando resultado hasta ese momento; nada ni nadie ahora lo podrán detener en su huida de South Park, ni siquiera la ley. De todos modos, dos años de espionaje y recolección de datos habían hecho que todo valiera la pena. _

_Ahora solo quedaba llevárselo de South Park y del estado de Colorado para poder desaparecer del mapa de manera definitiva… _

_Y para siempre._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

Dos años de larga espera llegaron a su fin en esa noche aciaga para él.

Había recabado miles de datos acerca de su vida, desde la familia hasta los amigos, y aún así parece que todavía le estoy empezando a conocer; ha de ser bello ser la pareja en forma de alguien como él, de alguien que decidió resistir todo lo que le hiciera con tal de hacerme cansar de él y liberarle.

Ha de ser bello amarle y ser correspondido… De hecho, es bello amarle, pero no lo es cuando sabes que te detesta con toda su alma por lo que le has hecho.

No puedo dormir… Y dudo mucho que lo haga por esta noche; mi corazón me pide a gritos que vaya por él y me lo lleve a donde sea, que me lo gane como se debe, porque solo así sabré si realmente me quiere o no.

Y creo que eso es lo que haré ahora mismo: Buscarle sin descanso.


	6. Lágrimas de libertad robada

**Buona sera, gente! Aquí les caigo con el sexto capítulo de este fic un tanto dramático. Varios de los lectores preguntaron en dónde habrá escondido Josh a Clyde... Así que aquí les doy una pequeña pista o la respuesta a su pregunta.**

**Un abrazo desde México!**

**Vicka.**

* * *

**Lágrimas de libertad robada.**

"_**Dulce libertad,**_

_**Te lloro llena de agonía porque fuiste secuestrada,**_

_**Y si perderte causa dolor,**_

_**Recuperarte causará mucho más dolor"**_

_- Creación Propia._

Todavía recuerdo bien ese día tan aciago en que caí en las manos de Meyers, el día en que mi vida quedó marcada para siempre, el día en que no iba a volver a dormir con tranquilidad, incluso ahora, en esta solitaria habitación, en donde se supone que estaba a salvo de él.

El día en que empecé a derramar mis lágrimas por mi libertad robada.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Clyde abrió los ojos muy adolorido de la cabeza._

_Incorporándose con lentitud, observó por ambos lados de la oscura habitación con la esperanza de que haya sido una pesadilla el hecho de ser secuestrado por un misterioso pelinegro, mas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de que aquella pieza no era su habitación._

_- ¿Pero… pero qué…? ¿Dónde estoy…? _

_El jovencito apartó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se levantó del colchón, no obstante sintió frío al instante al notar que estaba totalmente._

_- ¡Con un carajo! – exclamó el jovencito._

_- ¿Dormiste bien, muchacho?_

_Clyde se heló de miedo al escuchar aquella voz. _

_Esa voz… Esa voz la conocía en algún lugar… De hecho, la reconoció enseguida, la reconoció y, ahora sí, no dudaría en golpearle y huir de donde sea que estuviese. _

_- ¿Estás bien? – le inquirió la voz._

_- S-sí – respondió Clyde mientras el joven planeaba en cómo enfrentar a su captor y escapar de manera rápida._

_Cerró los ojos, rezando por que la voz se marchara, se alejara de él, lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, sintió cómo un dedo bajaba de su espalda hacia los glúteos y se posicionaba entre ellos, causándole un terrible escalofrío mientras sentía que otra mano se posicionaba en sus partes nobles y empezaba a frotarlos con lentitud. Clyde suspiró ante semejante contacto íntimo, lo que produjo un gruñido de satisfacción en el captor, quien se acercó a su cuello para besarle y morderle con pasión._

_- P-por favor – susurraba el jovencito lleno de temor-… P-por favor, no me haga daño. _

_El captor le lamió el cuello, saboreando cada textura y sabor del cuerpo del asustado muchacho y, acercándose a su oído, le susurró:_

_- ¿Y qué si lo hago?_

_Clyde abrió los ojos con sorpresa y en ese entonces decidió forcejear con el tipo e intentar escapar, mas el hombre lo jaló con fuerza de los cabellos y lo lanzó hacia el colchón. Asustado por ese acto, el joven Donovan se acurrucó en posición fetal y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? _

_El captor, sonriente, le respondió:_

_- ¿Cómo?... ¿Acaso no eres demasiado listo para comprenderlo? ¿O eres efectivamente demasiado inocente como para que no te des cuenta de lo que está por suceder?_

_El jovencito, dándose cuenta de a dónde quería llegar el asqueroso tipejo, se incorporó rápidamente e intentó gatear a toda prisa debajo del secuestrador, pero el sujeto logró abalanzarse encima de él y someterlo con eficacia._

_- ¡No! ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme ir! ¡Se lo ruego! – exclamaba el castaño muy asustado y al borde de las lágrimas._

_El secuestrador se echó a reír y le dijo:_

_- ¿Dejarte ir? ¿Dejarte ir así nada más? _

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Le pagaré lo que quiera! _

_- Pagarme… Uhmmm… Suena buena idea que tu familia pagara un fuerte rescate por ti… Pero… Creo que aún no les llamaré por teléfono... No después de haber terminado contigo._

_- ¡No! ¡No, por favor!_

_Clyde intentó patear al tipejo sin éxito, ya que éste lo sometió y le ató las manos con una tela que tenía en mano._

_- ¡No! ¡No! ¡SOCORRO!_

_El tipo, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas del muchacho, chocó sus labios con los de su víctima mientras bajaba una mano hacia la apertura vaginal y empezaba a frotar con firmeza el clítoris. El pobre muchacho empezó a jadear de miedo al sentir cómo el hombre acariciaba de manera obscena esa área sensible a las caricias; de los jadeos pasó a las lágrimas, y de las lágrimas a un casi estado de inconsciencia._

_El hombre, al darse cuenta de esa última etapa, se detuvo._

_Incorporándose con frustración, tomó al muchacho por las manos y lo llevó a cuestas hacia el colchón, en donde lo recostó con mucho cuidado de no lastimarle, y lo tapó con una cobija. Besándole la frente con ternura y aspirando el olor de su víctima, susurró en su oído:_

_- Lo siento…_

_Dicho esto, el hombre se levantó y se marchó de la habitación._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

Llevé mi mano hacia mi vientre y cerré los ojos mientras mis lágrimas caían en el rostro.

Esa primera noche intentó abusar de mí; intentó violarme ahí, en ese lugar oculto dentro del profundo bosque; ahí, en donde nadie podía escuchar mis gritos de auxilio, mis alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Meyers eligió muy bien el lugar, debo admitirlo con dolor y entereza. Maldito bastardo sediento de sexo y lágrimas. Lo planeó bien durante dos jodidos años en donde me espiaba sin descanso, conociendo cada detalle sobre mi vida privada, mi familia y mis amigos.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Clyde despertó a la mañana siguiente con los rayos del sol alumbrándole en la cara._

_Incorporándose con lentitud, descubrió que se hallaba en una habitación sin nada más que el colchón en donde se hallaba sentado, una mesa y una silla de madera. Sobresaltado, recordó entonces lo sucedido la noche anterior y tembló de miedo ante aquella memoria tan aterradora._

_Decidido a buscar algo con qué tapar su desnudez e intentar escapar, se levantó del colchón, tomó la cobija y se cubrió con ella lo suficiente para entonces buscar alguna forma de salir de la habitación sano y salvo antes de que regresara su secuestrador y le haga quién sabe qué._

_Se le ocurrió primero abrir la ventana, pero se topó con que aquella estaba trabada por fuera._

_- ¡Maldición!_

_- Vaya… Buenos días._

_Clyde se volvió hacia de dónde provenía la voz y observó a un joven pelinegro de ojos azules, pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta negra con la imagen de Evanescense y de mirada profunda parado con una bandeja que contenía lo que parecía ser su desayuno._

_Donovan, al reconocer en él a su captor, le preguntó con rabia y miedo:_

_- ¡¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Por qué me tiene aquí?_

_El hombre se rió y, con cinismo, le respondió:_

_- ¿Pues quién más voy a ser, niño? Soy tu captor._

_- ¡Eso ya lo sé! _

_- Uhmmm… Cierto._

_- ¡¿Por qué me tiene aquí? ¡¿Está pidiendo alguna recompensa?_

_- Mmmm… Podría decirse._

_Clyde no supo qué más decir al respecto._

_El tipo, en cambio, se acercó a la mesa y asentó la bandeja en la mesa mientras le decía:_

_- Te traje tu desayuno. Son huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas._

_- No comeré nada._

_- Te recomiendo que lo hagas, Clyde._

_- Bastardo…_

_- No me gustaría que tus viejos te vean todo madreado y desangrado… ¿O sí?_

_Clyde cerró abruptamente la boca mientras que el hombre le daba la espalda y se marchaba de la habitación, no sin antes decirle:_

_- Lamento encerrarte aquí, chico… Pero no puedo dejarte andar libre por la casa mientras no hagas lo que te ordene._

_El castaño abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas últimas palabras mientras que el ojiazul, sonriente, añadió:_

_- Buen provecho, Clyde._

_- ¡Espere!_

_El hombre se volvió hacia el muchacho, quien le inquirió:_

_- ¿Cómo sabe usted…?_

_- ¿Tu nombre? - le interrumpió - ¡Je! __Querido muchacho… Me sé eso y mucho más de lo que tú crees… No por nada me la pasé espiándote por dos años enteros… _

_Clyde sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su médula espinal._

_- Dos años… – murmuró._

_- Sip. Dos años de recabar datos, espiarte a todo momento… Incluso cuando te bañabas, exhibiéndote inconscientemente para mí… ¡Diantres! ¡Cómo me pasaba las tardes jalándome la verga cuando te observaba acariciar tus partes privadas!_

_- ¡Depravado! - gruñó el joven con indignación._

_¿Quién no gruñiría de la misma forma cuando uno se entera de que han estado violando su privacidad por dos años enteros?_

_El tipo, por su parte, le replicó con cinismo:_

_- Mmmm… Depravado no, Clyde… Simplemente algo urgido de querer probar ese cuerpo tuyo que me hace hervir la sangre a todo momento…_

_- ¡Me da asco!_

_- Mmmm… Dudo mucho que después de que te desvirgue pienses lo mismo de mí._

_Dicho esto, el hombre abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Clyde, por su parte, se cayó de rodillas y sollozó mientras escuchaba cómo el hombre pasaba llave a la puerta, arrebatándole así la única posibilidad de poder recuperar su libertad._

_Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, el pelinegro se llevó las manos al rostro mientras escuchaba cómo su prisionero se quebraba de llanto._

_La noche anterior estuvo a punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo y violar al objeto de sus frecuentes sueños húmedos, provocando que éste pierda el sentido y se desmayara. Aquello le causó mucha frustración, por lo que terminó por recostarlo y dejarlo descansar mientras que él se retiraba a la sala, en donde él se había bajado los pantalones y los bóxers y masturbarse una vez más._

_No calculó que, para poder satisfacer su hambre de sexo, tenía qué ganarse al muchacho de mil maneras, y eso podría llevarle mucho, pero mucho tiempo más de los seis meses que pensó que podría gozar de su cuerpo, de sus caricias y del calor que de seguro se convertiría en una adicción para él y un suplicio para el muchacho._

_- Dios… ¿Por qué es tan difícil tener una follada con quien uno desee?_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

Me volteé hacia la ventana y me acomodé para poder cerrar los ojos.

Quiero conciliar el sueño y pensar en mi recuperada libertad; quiero dormir y no recordar mi cautiverio a manos de Meyers. Quiero dormir y darle a mi bebé la tranquilidad y la fuerza necesarias para poder dar el siguiente paso de ese tortuoso y latente camino hacia la libertad…

A sabiendas de que, en alguna parte de esta ciudad, Meyers estará buscándome.


	7. Caricias Indeseables

**_Buena tarde tengan todos/as ustedes!_**

**_Aquí les caigo con el séptimo capítulo de este Meyovan, dedicado esta vez a Karasu_Kuroi, quien me dedicó un Style muy bonito ( grazie mile por eso, mujer! T.T). Nada más advierto que la siguiente escena es un lemmon que me salió un tanto a matacaballo, pero que contiene un tema que haría llorar al más sensible._**

**_Así que, sin mayor preámbulo, aquí está el fic. Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Caricias indeseables.**

"_**Carne, carne maldita, que me apartas del cielo;**_

_**carne tibia y rosada que me impeles al vicio;**_

_**ya rasgué mis espaldas con cilicio y flagelo**_

_**por vencer tus impulsos y es en vano: ¡te anhelo **_

_**a pesar del flagelo y a pesar del cilicio"**_

_**Estrofa del poema "Delicta Carnis", **__de Amado Nervo._

* * *

**_Dedicado a: _**_Karasu-Kuroi_

* * *

Delito de carne.

Eso fue lo que he cometido a lo largo del tiempo en que mantuve prisionero a Clyde. Eso fue lo que me llevó a raptármelo, a alejarlo de su mundo constituido por sus amigos, su familia y por su novia.

Su piel me llamaba, su cuerpo níveo invitaba a que lo poseyera...

Aunque él no deseaba ser mío, ni en ese tiempo ni ahora mismo; simplemente deseaba irse de mi lado, huir, no saber nada más de mí, irse con mi hijo en sus entrañas a quién sabe dónde con tal de que no les encuentre.

¿Para qué seguir dando vueltas a lo mismo si todo esto se reduce a una sola frase? ¿Para qué estar torturándose uno durante toda la noche a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano llegará la resignación y la aceptación de haber perdido lo que debí haberme ganado por las buenas y no por las malas?

¿Por qué demonios no se me ocurrió actuar como un tipo decente y, pues, no sé, entablar una jodida conversación con el chico y tratar de ganarme primero su amistad y luego entablar una relación sentimental con él?

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Clyde estaba en medio de la desesperación._

_Días atrás había entablado una conversación hostil con su secuestrador, de quien por cierto no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Le había exigido una explicación del motivo real por el cual lo haya encerrado en una habitación completamente desnudo y sin ninguna tapadera más que la cobija._

_No quería probar bocado por temor de que tuviera alguna droga o algo así. De contener droga, el tipo aprovecharía aquél estado para violarlo y manchar su dignidad humana, dejándole un tremendo trauma de por vida._

_- Tengo que salir de aquí – se decía a sí mismo mientras tomaba la silla y, sosteniéndola con fuerza, se decidía a estamparla contra la ventana._

_No obstante, una atronadora voz hizo que se parara en seco y abandonara enseguida la idea de huir por la ventana al decirle:_

_- Son cristales de alta resistencia. Lo único que lograrás es romper la silla._

_El jovencito se volvió y, con temor, vio a su secuestrador parado en el umbral de la puerta con una bolsa en una mano y un humeante cigarro en la otra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se volvió y estampó la silla contra la ventana, sólo para ver con sorpresa y decepción que el pelinegro le había dicho la verdad: El maldito cristal era muy resistente, casi irrompible, y la silla prácticamente había quedado inservible._

_Clyde no sabía en ese momento si volverse y enfrentar a golpes a su secuestrador o quedarse estático, tal y como estaba ahora, y simple y sencillamente resignarse ante lo que podría ser su destino temporal. Sólo sabía que el tipo se acercaba a él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y, asentando la bolsa en la mesa, le decía en voz grave:_

_- Te lo dije, chico. Ese cristal es muy resistente como para que una simple silla de madera lo rompa._

_Luego acercó su mano hacia el cuello de su prisionero y añadió:_

_- Si alguna vez intentas escapar… Te encontraré, te cazaré como un lobo a un conejo… Porque conozco bien este bosque como la palma de mi mano. No importa cuántas veces lo hagas… Siempre regresarás aquí, a tu nuevo hogar, el cual nada ni nadie conoce salvo tú y yo._

_Dicho esto, lo soltó, le dio la espalda, no sin antes decirle:_

_- Espero que te guste la ropa que te compré. Son de marca, como siempre quisiste tener… Y no te preocupes por la comida. No tiene droga, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. Si en algún momento te follara, lo haría contigo en pleno estado de conciencia._

_Clyde, salido de su estado de shock, tomó la bolsa y la abrió mientras que el secuestrador salía de su habitación. Del paquete sacó un par de pantalones, un par de camisetas y un par de tenis cafés, todo de la marca Tommy Hifilger; aquello dejó al chico en completo estado de shock, ya que, si bien siempre había querido tener ropa de marca alguna vez en su vida, jamás había concebido que su secuestrador se tomara tantas molestias en alimentarle y arroparle._

_Y de que tuviera un buen gusto en elegir las prendas._

_Sí, tenía que admitir eso: El tipo tenía buen gusto y buen tino en la ropa. Ese aspecto era sumamente extraño en un hombre cualquiera, incluso en sí mismo… Bueno, Token también tenía buen gusto en su ropa, pero sólo porque su madre le asesoraba al respecto o porque tenía que ir con un vestuarista muy a lo Rachel Zoe para que le aconsejara qué ropa llevaría a un evento de clase alta. Su secuestrador, en cambio, parecía no tener necesidad de recurrir a un vestuarista para elegir bien una ropa elegante; de hecho, podría jurar que el sujeto en cuestión posee un talento nato en la elección de las prendas de vestir casuales, elegantes y de buen porte._

_Ese detalle lo notó bien por su forma de vestir, ya que en ese instante tenía pantalones de mezclilla stretch con una camisa de manga larga arremangada color azul que hacía juego con sus ojos azul oscuro y su cabello negro corto. Una imagen abrumadoramente sexy…_

_Clyde ladeó la cabeza mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza debajo de la regadera del baño._

_¡¿Sexy? ¡¿A quién coño se le ocurre pensar que un secuestrador podría ser sexy cuando éste intentó violarle hace tres noches? No, el tipo no era sexy. Será atractivo, pero no tenía nada de sexy en algún lado. _

_¡Ni siquiera él era marica, por amor a Cristo!_

_Le gustaban las mujeres, no los hombres; le gustaban que ellas lo apapacharan y él las apapachara, incluso en la cama, en donde él recibía toda clase de atenciones como hombre que era… O que se consideraba, teniendo en cuenta su condición de intersexual._

_De repente sintió cómo una mano aprisionó su pene y empezaba a masajearlo de arriba abajo mientras le succionaban el cuello sorpresivamente; Clyde jadeó de sorpresa ante semejante intrusión por parte de su secuestrador, quien estaba desnudo y, a juzgar por su respiración, en estado de celo._

_- ¡N-no! – exclamaba mientras sentía cómo su captor tomaba una de sus piernas para levantarla y rozar con mayor libertad su grueso miembro con los pliegues de la vagina._

_- Tranquilo… No voy a lastimarte si cooperas._

_- ¡D-déjeme! ¡Por favor!_

_- Tu cuerpo me está diciendo lo contrario, chico. Tu cuerpo me dice que quieres más de mis caricias._

_- ¡No! – exclamaba el pobre castaño al borde de las lágrimas._

_- Seré cuidadoso en dado caso de que tu coño sea virgen._

_- ¡Déjeme, depra-! ¡AAH!_

_Un terrible dolor sintió al notar como el pelinegro metió la punta de su miembro en su cavidad femenina integrada. El pelinegro, por su parte, decidió penetrarlo poco a poco para evitar causarle más dolor de lo que podría sufrir; no obstante, se topó con la barrera que le separaba de poder entrar en su interior por completo, llenándolo por completo de orgullo._

_- Eres virgen, Clyde – le susurró en su oído con su satisfacción -… Y me da gusto de que sea así, porque no sabes lo adicto que me volveré después de esto._

_Clyde no dijo nada._

_El hombre tenía una verga de un grosor que parecía terminar de romperle la cavidad de un dos por tres, eso a pesar de que el médico le dijo de plano que él no podría tener una relación sexual satisfactoria en dado caso de que se decidiera probar una relación homosexual dado su angostura poco normal. No obstante, aquél monstruo que poco a poco se adentraba en él parecía lograr lo impensable; parecía como si su cavidad se estuviera amoldando a él por completo. _

_El pelinegro, por su parte, decidió que ya era el momento de romper aquella barrera, por lo que empujó bruscamente su miembro en el interior de Clyde. Éste pegó un grito ensordecedor al sentir cómo su himen se hacía añicos con aquél empuje y con él los sollozos y ruegos hacia su violador, quien, al notar cómo salían las lágrimas de los ojos de su amante por la fuerza, tomó su rostro y le besó mientras empezaba a embestirlo con lentitud._

_Al separar sus labios, el captor empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el hombro mientras que Clyde, aún llorando, se resignaba a soportar aquellas caricias indeseables que, al parecer, querían estar impresos en su cuerpo, en su muerte y en su alma._

_**De nada serviría luchar**__, pensaba Clyde mientras que él y su victimario salían de la regadera y se sentaban en el inodoro a reanudar las embestidas. __**Este tipejo lo tiene todo bien planeado; había pensado en secuestrarme, pedir dinero a mis padres, violarme cuantas veces se le venga la gana y, una vez pagado el rescate, abandonarme a la bendición de Dios en el bosque a morir…**_

_Los sube y baja empezaban a aumentar su velocidad; Clyde, quien tenía la mente llena de pensamientos, saltaba como loco guiado por las manos del victimario, quien disfrutaba al máximo cada penetrada que le hacía al muchacho… Aunque en su interior se reprochaba a sí mismo por su falta de control y dejar que su instinto le domine._

_**No debería de estar haciendo esto**__, pensaba mientras, estando cerca del clímax, incitaba a Clyde a alcanzar ese mismo punto masturbándolo. __**Él no lo está disfrutando. Lo sufre a juzgar por su rostro resignado… Tal vez debí haberme aguantado un tiempo más para poder hacer esto con él sin infringirle daño psicológico alguno. Tal vez… Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar c-**_

_- ¡Argh! – gimió de repente el pelinegro al llegar a su clímax._

_Un par de embestidas después, Clyde llegó a la suya propia, aunque en sus pensamientos se imaginaba estar teniendo relaciones con Bebe, su novia, ya que quería evitar a toda costa que el tipejo sobre quien se hallaba sentado lo obligara a hacer quién sabe qué tanta cochinada proveniente de su mente enferma._

_Respirando los dos con dificultad, el pelinegro le dijo:_

_- E-estuvo bien para ser tu primera vez, Clyde…_

_- I-Igualmente… Señor._

_- ¡Diantres, Clyde! ¡Qué grosero he sido al haber olvidado que no sabes mi nombre!_

_- N-no importa…_

_- ¡Claro que importa, niño! Me importa mucho, puesto que tú y yo conviviremos un buen tiempo en lo que arreglo la entrega de lana de tus viejos._

_- B-bien…_

_- Me llamo Josh. Josh Meyers._

_Clyde se sobresaltó al escuchar aquél nombre._

_¡¿El tipo era Josh Meyers, el famoso ex convicto que fue recientemente liberado de la correccional meses atrás?_

_Ahora sí que estaba jodido. _

_Meyers tenía la fama de ser un criminal de alto nivel y de mente brillante para hacer toda clase de actos delictivos; no era de extrañar entonces que planeara su secuestro y que, en lo que exigía una recompensa a sus padres, podría aprovecharse de él de manera inmisericorde como lo había hecho minutos atrás._

_Josh, al notar su asombro, adivinó que el chico ya había escuchado hablar de él con anterioridad; no obstante, para asegurarse de que no fuera así, se aventuró a preguntarle:_

_- ¿Has… Has oído hablar de mí, cierto?_

_Clyde asintió con la cabeza._

_**¡Maldición!**__, pensó Meyers muy frustrado. __**¡Sí sabe de mí! Ahora me temerá e incluso pensará que soy un asqueroso pervertido que le gusta violarse a jovencitos como él.**_

_Levantando a Clyde con cuidado, se levantó del inodoro y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:_

_- Lo lamento…_

_Dicho esto, se marchó a toda prisa del baño y salió de la habitación, dejando a Clyde en shock por la reacción de Meyers, no pudo evitar en pensar que el tipo podría padecer de personalidad múltiple. _

_Y de ser así, entonces estaba en un serio aprieto._

_- Tengo que salir de aquí – susurraba mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos -. Dios… Tengo que hacerlo antes de que ese tipo me haga algo peor que violarme._

_Mientras, en una habitación contigua, Meyers empezó a sollozar en silencio._

_- Perdóname - repetía una y otra vez durante su sollozo..._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

Ese día estaba yo más que arrepentido.

Es decir, creo que lo mejor que hubiera hecho era simplemente tener un revolcón de una noche y de ahí al carajo. Ni más ni menos que eso, digo, si hubiera iniciado por ese lado, tal vez tendría la decencia de entablar alguna amistad o tener un amorío tipo ménage à trois o qué chingados sé yo.

Hubiera preferido eso a mancharle su dignidad…

Pero eso ya no importa ya, al menos no en estos momentos; lo que me interesa ahora es encontrarle y entablar una larga charla con él acerca de nuestro futuro por separado y el de nuestro bebé. Lo más viable para el niño o niña sería que ambos los criáramos, pero sé que eso no sería posible aunque yo quisiera que fuera lo contrario.

_Clyde… Mi amor... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Estarán tú y nuestro hijo o hija bien?_


	8. Juramento de Venganza

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el octavo capítulo de este fic dramático, dedicado en esta ocasión a GracielaLovePink90, quien hace tiempo atrás escribió un Meyovan XD._**

**_Así mismo, entre los reviews me preguntaron el número de capítulos que tendría el fic, por lo que responderé esto: NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA! Sip, como lo leen, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuántos capítulos abarcará. De hecho, no tengo planes al respecto sobre cuántos abarcaría; dicen que el escritor no sabe cuándo acabar una historia hasta que decida ponerle un punto final XD._**

**_ Espero no espantarles con esta respuesta ni aburrirles con esta historia._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Juramento de venganza.**

"_**No hay dolor más grande que la pérdida de un hijo y de un hermano... Y no hay mejor venganza que la justicia de la vida" **__– Anónimo._

* * *

**_Dedicado a: _**_GracielaLovePink90. ¡Un abrazo, mujer!_

* * *

Ser gótico a veces ayuda a olvidar toda clase de cosas relacionadas con la vida; a veces te ayuda a olvidar el dolor de tener un corazón roto a causa de un mal amor, a veces te ayuda a ver el lado negativo del mundo y sus habitantes y a considerarlo como una cruenta realidad… Una realidad que te atrapa y te ahoga con sus tentáculos aterradores.

Bueno, al menos yo, Dylan "Red Goth" Harris Donovan, pensaba que así era esa mierda llamada vida: Como un enorme Kraken al que puedes ver siempre el lado malo de las cosas. No obstante, para mi infortunio, ese punto de vista se reforzó cuando empezó esta maldita pesadilla de la cual ansío que termine con un sí o un no al respecto.

Dicha pesadilla tenía un nombre desgraciado, un nombre que hace que todas las noches llore en silencio. Esa pesadilla tenía la desgracia de llamarse secuestro. Sí, como lo escucharon y leyeron bien, un maldito secuestro rompió con la poca estabilidad que había en mi familia, especialmente en mí y en Claire, mi hermana mediana.

Y la razón de dicha afectación tenía un nombre desafortunado: Clyde.

Clyde, mi hermano pequeño, el más querido de la familia, el pequeño amante de los tacos. Mi amado hermano menor fue secuestrado hace un año por un infeliz que corresponde perfectamente a la descripción de un individuo con una mente criminal tan escabrosa que hasta haría mear al más valiente de los policías… Un individuo a quien tuve el infortunio de conocer en el kínder y a quien le deseo la más terrible de las muertes en dado caso de que le haya hecho daño a mi hermano pequeño, la cual, si es dable, yo mismo me encargaría de infringirle algún día cuando lo halle.

Se preguntarán ustedes de quién estoy hablando y la razón de tanto odio acumulado hacia su desagradable persona, así que voy a lo directo: El maldito malnacido que tiene a mi hermanito se llama Joshua Frederick Meyers, mejor conocido como Josh Meyers, el chico del papel de baño.

Ese hijo de puta posee una mente criminal brillante capaz de planear un crimen perfecto de cualquier índole, desde un robo hasta un secuestro. Incluso le creo capaz de planear un asesinato a sangre fría, sin miramiento alguno y sin consideración a la víctima, tal y como no la tuvo para con mi hermanito.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que nos avisaron de su secuestro. Todavía recuerdo el día en que escuché el nombre del culpable, quien para colmo desapareció del mapa de South Park…

_**&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_Betsy estaba al borde de un shock nervioso; Roger y Claire, su hija mediana, se quedaron con la boca abierta, y Dylan sintió cómo su máscara de hombre gótico se rompía en mil pedazos._

_Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando la policía llamó a la puerta de los Donovan y les comunicó la triste noticia del secuestro de Clyde, a quien suponían que estaba estudiando en su habitación. No obstante, al verificar que estaba en su cuarto, descubrieron que la policía no estaba equivocada._

_Clyde no estaba en su habitación, sino que se había fugado con Token a la discoteca, en donde se reuniría con sus amigos para divertirse un poco. _

_Aquél hecho produjo en Betsy y en Claire un shock nervioso mientras que Dylan y Roger encararon al oficial McPearson, quien les dijo:_

_- Lamento ser el portador de tan aciaga noticia, señor Donovan. Créame que haremos todo lo posible con tal de atrapar al culpable y recuperar sano y salvo a su hijo._

_- Espero que así sea, oficial McPearson – replicó el gótico con asombrosa furia -. Porque en dado caso de que ese tipejo le haya hecho algo a mi hermano pequeño, juro que me vengaré._

_- Dylan… – susurró su padre muy asustado._

_- No sé quién sea el malnacido que lo tenga bajo sus garras, pero juro que le haré pagar por cada lágrima que haya derramado._

_- ¿Aunque ese individuo sea un conocido tuyo? – inquirió el oficial muy sombríamente._

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Saben quién es el probable culpable de su secuestro? – exclamó Claire con los ojos llorosos._

_- Tenemos la descripción del sujeto por parte de Gabriel Thorne, el único testigo de los hechos._

_- Conozco a Gabriel – alegó la chica pelicastaña -. Es un compañero de clases de la preparatoria y una buena persona. _

_- Pues bien, jóvenes… Señores Donovan… El señor Thorne nos dio la descripción del sujeto… Y créanme que al principio nos dio un escalofrío en la espina dorsal cuando observamos bien el retrato… Y un miedo atroz al descubrir que su casa estaba vacía._

_- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó la pobre señora Donovan hecha un mar de lágrimas -. ¡¿F-fue un vecino? ¡¿Un habitante de South Park?_

_- Uhmmm… Yo no lo llamaría "vecino", señora. Más bien lo llamaría una de las mentes más brillantes con un alto índice de criminalidad comprobada._

_De repente, Dylan sintió cómo su corazón se detenía y sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear debido a la mezcla de tristeza y de furia que se acumulaba en su interior. Tristeza por la suerte de su hermano… y furia porque había captado quién podría ser el culpable de la atrocidad por la que estaba pasando su familia._

_- Josh Meyers – susurró el gótico._

_El policía, sorprendido ante aquél susurro de Dylan, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Sí lo conoces?_

_Sus padres y su hermana se volvieron hacia Red Goth, quien empuñó sus manos en señal de que su furia se había desatado. El oficial McPearson, al darse cuenta de que la respuesta a su pregunta era del todo innecesaria, se dirigió a los demás miembros de la familia y les dijo:_

_- Señores… Señorita… Efectivamente ese era el nombre del culpable… Josh Meyers._

_Luego, acercándose a Red Goth, le preguntó:_

_- ¿De dónde lo conoces?_

_- En el kínder – respondió el gótico tratando de contener su furia -. Ese hijo de puta siempre había tenido tendencias al vandalismo, al robo y a la extorsión. Además de que era el líder de una pandilla de bullies en esa época… De hecho, a los cinco años fue arrestado y enjuiciado por cometer actos vandálicos con papel de baño gracias a una denuncia anónima._

_- Mmmm… Sí, cierto._

_- Incluso me he topado con él hace unos cinco años, justamente en su último año como fugitivo de la ley aquí mismo, en mi casa._

_Betsy y Roger se alarmaron mientras que Claire, llena de coraje, exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¡¿Por qué no diste grito de alarma?_

_- ¡Porque en ese momento Josh estaba de paso! – respondió el joven con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Le advertí que lo denunciaría a la policía si no se iba de la casa inmediatamente!_

_McPearson observó bien a Dylan, como si su instinto le dijera que entre el mayor de los Donovan y Meyers existía una prominente rivalidad. Dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ofender a Dylan, suspiró y le preguntó de manera directa:_

_- ¿Existió o sigue existiendo alguna rivalidad entre Meyers y tú?_

_Dylan, sin titubeos, le respondió:_

_- Sí. Existió una rivalidad entre los dos, pero fue una rivalidad académica lo que teníamos. Ambos éramos los mejores promedios del kínder, aunque él era de un coeficiente intelectual más alto que el mío. Hemos llegado alguna vez a los golpes, pero, que yo sepa, él jamás había conocido a mi hermano pequeño. Ni siquiera durante sus años de fugitivo._

_- ¿Y cuándo fue esa visita? ¿Dónde estaba Clyde en ese entonces cuando Meyers vino aquí?_

_- Fue en verano. Clyde tenía la costumbre de pasar el verano en casa de mis tíos George y Henna Harris, quienes viven en Los Ángeles, California._

_- Bien… _

_Dylan suspiró hondo, aunque no podía evitar sentir la boca amarga por el disgusto del momento mientras que el oficial McPearson hacía las preguntas de rutina a sus padres y a su hermana. Ratos después, el oficial ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de los Donovan, no sin antes decirle a Dylan estas palabras:_

_- Sé que has de odiar a Meyers más de lo que me pueda imaginar, muchacho… Pero te aconsejo que no hagas alguna estupidez que pueda arruinar tu futuro._

_- Mi futuro está arruinado desde el momento en que ese malnacido se llevó a mi hermano, oficial… Y estoy dispuesto a buscarlo por todo el país, si es dable, hasta dar con ellos._

_- Ayudarás más apoyando a tu familia en estos momentos difíciles que buscando venganza._

_- Lo sé… Pero aún así espero que pueda estar ahí para cuando lo atrapen, porque no sabe el gusto que me dará darle una golpiza a ese miserable._

_McPearson sintió un escalofrío repentino al escuchar las últimas palabras de Dylan._

_El chico hablaba en serio, de eso podría estar seguro. Hablaba en serio y sabía que no dudaría en dañar a Meyers como una forma de hacerle pagar por lo que le estuviera haciendo en ese momento al pobre de Clyde._

_Dylan, por su parte, sentía cómo el odio se incrementaba a pasos agigantados; siempre había considerado a Meyers como una influencia peligrosa para todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero jamás se había imaginado que el poseedor de la mente criminal más brillante de la década planeara secuestrar a su hermano pequeño sin tener motivos precisos y claros._

_Lo que sí estaba seguro sobre Meyers era que él no haría cualquier cosa por dinero, sino por algo más. De hecho, tenía la corazonada de que el ex convicto y ahora nuevamente fugitivo de la ley le había puesto el ojo en su hermanito por otros motivos más allá de los económicos, lo que llevaría a la pregunta de cuál sería la razón de secuestrar a su hermano._

_**Algún día te encontraré, Meyers**__, pensaba el muchacho mientras subía a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. __**No descansaré hasta hallarte y contigo a mi hermanito. No descansaré hasta hacerte pagar por cada día de sufrimiento que le infrinjas a Clyde… No descansaré hasta verte pudriéndote nuevamente la cárcel o morir en mis manos… **_

_- Clyde, hermanito, resiste… Resiste y serás vengado por cada lágrima y cada sufrimiento que te haga ese hijo de perra. Lo prometo._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&**  
_

Venganza.

Esa es mi nueva meta en la vida. Ese es el nombre con el cuál pienso ejecutar mi justicia; es el nombre con el cual yo me he estado conduciendo a lo largo de este año que pasó en medio de búsquedas e investigaciones entre los amigos y conocidos de mi hermano pequeño.

En esta cruzada he recibido el apoyo de mi grupo, especialmente de Henrietta, mi mejor amiga y novia de Kyle Broflovski, otra persona que me ha estado apoyando en esto aunque no apruebe mi nueva mentalidad. Ambos novios me apoyan en la búsqueda de datos y descripciones relacionadas con Meyers; yo, por mi parte, voy una vez al mes a la estación de policía para presentar y comparar pistas con McPearson.

Mis padres y mi hermana también me apoyan en esto, aunque mi madre me aconseja siempre que la venganza no iba a llevarme a nada bueno.

Con un carajo que sí sé que no me llevará a nada bueno, pero prefiero pudrirme en la cárcel que soportar a que llamen un día a las puertas de mi casa y me dijeran que hallaron a Clyde muerto. Y si Clyde había muerto durante este lapso de tiempo, entonces mi venganza estaba más que justificada para llevarla a cabo.

- Dylan – me llamó alguien.

Me volví hacia el dueño de la voz y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué hay, Boyett?

Trent Boyett, también ex convicto y, para su infortunio y para compasión mía, ex compañero de celda de Meyers, me estrechó la mano en forma de saludo y me dijo:

- Yendo a casa de Butters. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Ya hay alguna noticia del paradero de Clyde?

- Ni de coña, Boyett.

- Entiendo… ¿Y tu familia?

- Trabajando.

- Bien… Eso servirá de relax y renovará sus energías en la búsqueda… Uhmmm… Bueno, Dylan, un gusto verte. Por cualquier cosa que necesites, tienes mi teléfono.

Trent y yo nos dimos un apretón de manos; el tipo estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando le detuve preguntando:

- ¿Cómo era él?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Cómo era Josh en prisión, Trent? Tengo entendido que fuiste su compañero de celda.

Trent bajó la mirada un momento y luego me miró a los ojos, respondiéndome con honestidad:

- Josh era un tipo verdaderamente astuto y muy escalofriante en su forma de mirar a la gente.

- ¿Escalofriante en su forma de mirar a las personas?

- Sí… El tipo tiene una mirada tan profunda, Dylan. Una mirada tan profunda que hace que tu alma tiemble de miedo. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero cuando lo conocí, le tuve miedo.

- Para mí era un hijo de puta con una mente capaz de emplear el más brillante plan para beneficio propio.

- De eso no lo dudo… Pero te diré que él es prácticamente una versión más joven y mucho más sociópata de Hannibal Lecter: Con su mirada te observa, te analiza y hasta estudia las miles de formas en cómo joderte.

- ¿Y… y…?

Mis labios empezaron a temblar.

No, no quería preguntarle eso. No quería ni podía preguntarle; no quería quitarle más tiempo al pobre hombre que estaba un poco pálido frente a mí debido a que toqué un tema un tanto traumático.

No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡Debo hacerlo!

- ¿Ha asesinado a alguien antes? – solté al fin.

Trent, sorprendido por mi pregunta, me respondió:

- ¡¿Asesinado a alguien?

- Sí… Matado a alguien, por decirlo así…

- ¡¿Meyers matando gente? ¡Que Dios nos libre si fuera así! Créeme que eso sería lo último que haría el desgraciado si se lo propusiera.

Ahora yo me lo quedé viendo con extrañeza mientras que Trent, comprendiendo mi estado de confusión, añadió:

- Josh es incapaz de matar a alguien, claro, a no ser que sea en defensa propia.

- O sea que ha matado a alguien antes.

- No. No ha matado a nadie, no que yo sepa.

- ¿Y por qué dijiste que podría hacerlo en defensa propia?

- Porque en más de una ocasión se madreó a media prisión, dejándolos a todos en la enfermería con heridas leves o graves, dependiendo de cuál haya sido la ofensa a su persona. A mí me envió una vez a la enfermería sólo porque le menté la madre. ¡Y vaya que sabe golpear el tipo!

- ¿O sea que es muy violento?

- Eso es lo sorprendente. Podrá tener una personalidad fría y una mente muy brillante con alto índice de criminalidad, pero el tipo no es violento por naturaleza. Se vuelve un monstruo si tú le provocas; te puede dañar con una navaja en las partes de tu cuerpo en donde te den cierto tiempo de sobrevivir. Te puede causar una cortada leve en el estómago, pero te da tiempo para atenderte.

- Eso… Eso es… Extraño.

- Extraño y escalofriante, viejo… Mira, Dylan, entiendo que quieras vengarte de él, pero si por algo la policía y los mismos reclusos le temen, es porque justamente el tipo es capaz de causarte un serio pleito en tu salud. No sé qué quiera con tu hermanito, quien espero que se encuentre vivo y no muerto, pero te aseguro que él no lo hace por dinero.

- Eso mismo he concluido hace unos minutos.

- Sí…

- Pues bien… Creo que no te entretendré más. Butters ha de estar preocupado por ti y estará pensando en quién sabe que al ver que no te apareces por su casa.

Trent se echó a reír y, con un apretón de manos, nos despedimos.

_Clyde, hermano… Donde quiera que estés, resiste. Resiste y no pierdas la fe… Y Meyers, maldito bastardo… Te mataré si me entero que le has hecho daño a mi pequeño hermano…_, pensé mientras entraba a mi casa.

* * *

_**Ok, sé que esto no era lo que esperaban y está un poco complicado de entender, pero espero que les haya gustado XD.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**_


	9. Noche de pasión y de lágrimas

**Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, mi gente!  
**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, esta vez un poco largo y de cuyo contenido, advierto, podría ser no apto para personas sensibles, ya que en la última parte se habla de un intento de violación. **

**Conste que les advertí al respecto, señoras/es. **

**Un abrazo de oso desde la lluviosa Yucatán!**

* * *

**Noche de pasión y lágrimas.**

"_**Cada vez que te veo, anhelo poseerte.**_

_**Cada vez que te miro a los ojos, ansío tenerte para mí y solo para mí."**_

_Creación Propia._

Son las 3 de la mañana.

La ciudad de Boston permanece silenciosa desde la ventana del cuarto del hotel… Bueno, más bien, en ese lado de Boston todo está muy oscuro y tranquilo.

No puedo dormir con tranquilidad… Y sinceramente uno no puede hacer eso cuando tiene en su mente el recuerdo del período de cautiverio en donde tenía qué soportar las veces en que se veía forzado a entregar su cuerpo a un bastardo como Meyers.

¡Por vida de Dios que ansío regresar a mi hogar! Es más, presiento que al momento de abordar el primer autobús a Denver podré dormir en paz. Podré dormir, podré soñar de nuevo… ¡Podré intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido!

No obstante, para lograr todo eso, debo ver primero cómo carajo puedo salir de aquí y agarrar un taxi sin moros en la costa; sé que me estaré volviendo un tremendo neurótico, pero créanme que después de haber sufrido un cautiverio forzoso y escapado de él, uno empieza a tomar serias precauciones para evitar ser capturado y encerrado del mundo.

Anhelo regresar a South Park, realmente lo anhelo, pero ahora que lo estaba pensando bien, creo que lo mejor sería posponer mi regreso a Colorado durante un tiempo corto, por decirlo así como unos tres o cuatro meses. Las razones eran prácticamente justificables, ya que Meyers empezaría a buscar por allá y después en Denver.

No, definitivamente no puedo arriesgarme a regresar allá.

Podré echar unas llamadas a mi familia y a mis amigos, pero no pienso regresar ni a putazos, no hasta que capturen a Meyers y lo encierren de por vida. De ser capturado, entonces regresaré ahí, tendré al bebé y tal vez considere darlo en adopción o quedarme con el niño y hacerme una operación de cambio de sexo y volverme transexual.

Lo último sería una decisión que tendría qué meditar después de este problema, ya que sinceramente me ha costado un chingo de trabajo que me aceptaran como un ser humano más. El hecho de operarme y volverme una chica supondría para mi familia y mis amigos tener que enfrentar al reto que representa dicho cambio.

Me senté en la cama y empecé a analizar la situación, más me desvié al evocar la noche en que, después de cuatro o cinco meses después de haber sido raptado, me asaltaran ciertas necesidades ante la falta de… ¡Ejem!... una conocida actividad de reproducción y de placer por tercera ocasión... Y la noche en que obtuve pasión y lágrimas de las manos y caricias de Meyers.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Clyde estaba desnudo y boca abajo en medio de la solitaria habitación inundada por la oscuridad de la noche. Gimiendo de manera entrecortada, rozaba delicadamente con una mano los labios vaginales mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el falo de arriba abajo._

_La necesidad de que su cuerpo se desahogara sexualmente era intensa; en ese día había pensado en Bebe, su chica, con quien compartía el lazo estrecho del noviazgo antes de ser abducido por ese hombre de mirada profunda que lo había desvirgado en su totalidad cinco meses atrás. El estar evocando todas las veces que estuvo con ella en el lecho compartiendo su afecto mutuo lo llevó a esa situación silenciosa y discreta, la tercera en línea desde su cautiverio._

_Fue una suerte que Josh no estuviera al acecho a esas altas horas de la noche, aunque no podía evitar sorprenderse el hecho de que el tipo no lo había vuelto a tocar desde aquél incidente del baño, sino que simplemente se limitó a llevarle el desayuno y alguno que otro libro con qué entretenerse._

_Mordiendo su almohada con fuerza y tratando de no emitir ni un solo gemido, Clyde continuaba en su actividad solitaria, hasta que de repente sintió que algo... O alguien le detuvo, ya que tomó bruscamente su mano y empezó a rozarle cierta protuberancia húmeda, provocando que el muchacho abriera los ojos como platos y soltara la almohada para gemir quedamente._

_- Tranquilo – le decía el hombre -. Déjame ayudarte con esto._

_Clyde se sonrojó violentamente mientras que Meyers, con una sorprendente tranquilidad, rozaba lentamente su paquete de procreación en aquél área terriblemente sensible. De repente el hombre empezó a rozarlo con más fuerza, provocando que Clyde jadeara y gimiera._

_- Oh, Dios… - susurraba._

_- ¿Te gusta, Clyde?_

_- N-no l-lo sé… Señor Meyers… ¡Ah!_

_- Ya te dije que no me llames "Señor Meyers", pequeño._

_- L-lo siento… J-Josh. _

_El pelinegro apretó un poco más la entrepierna del castaño con la suya, soltando un gemido al ver que Clyde empezaba a mover las caderas instintivamente._

_- ¿Quieres… tenerme dentro, Clyde? – inquirió Josh muy sensualmente._

_- N-n…_

_Otro roce más brusco hizo que Clyde gimiera más alto._

_- Puedo ayudar a desahogarte de esta manera, ¿lo sabías? – comentaba Josh mientras metía tres dedos en el área sensible del castaño, quien respiraba pesadamente cada vez más._

_- D-Dios…_

_Josh se inclinó y, en lo que rozaba con mayor lentitud y fuerza sus dedos, le susurró a Clyde en el oído:_

_- ¿Te gusta cómo te hago temblar, pequeño?_

_El muchacho sudaba la gota gorda por la intensidad de las caricias del pelinegro, quien le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja sólo para enloquecerlo más y conseguir que su mente se nublara de la lujuria ante la exquisita tortura que le prodigaba._

_Ya no podía resistirse más._

_Quería desahogarse, no quedarse con las ganas y caer en una frustración. Y si para conseguirlo tenía que echarse un polvo con Meyers, pues que así sea. _

_- Métamelo – murmuró con los labios temblorosos._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Quiero que usted me lo meta muy en el fondo… ¡Ah!_

_- No te oí bien._

_- ¡CON UN CARAJO, BASTARDO! – gritó muy furioso- ¡LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO QUIERO DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡QUIERO SENTIR SU DURA VERGA DENTRO DE MÍ, POR FAVOR!_

_Josh sonrió y respondió:_

_- Tus deseos…Son órdenes._

_Dicho esto, el pelinegro se desbrochó los pantalones y sacó su miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto. Luego se acomodó entre las piernas del chico y, de una sola estocada, se hundió en el interior de aquella cavidad que no degustaba desde hacía cinco meses._

_- ¡Dios! – exclamó Clyde al sentir aquél duro y caliente intruso dentro de él._

_- ¡Bello! – exclamó Josh mientras empezaba a embestir al muchacho con lentitud y fuerza- ¡Por Dios, qué deleite siento al estar dentro de ti!_

_Clyde se aferraba a las sábanas del colchón, dejándose llevar por aquella necesidad que su cuerpo clamaba por satisfacerse. Josh sentía que estaba en la gloria al penetrar una y otra vez a su víctima; era una sensación única lo que percibía, una sensación a la que no quería renunciar por el momento._

_Las embestidas aceleraban su velocidad cada vez más; Clyde gemía complacido por la forma en que Josh le ayudaba a desahogarse, aunque claro, él mismo se ayudaba masajeándose su propio miembro al ritmo de su captor. El pelinegro, mientras tanto, le prodigaba besos y caricias en el resto del cuerpo, hasta que llegó el momento en que se cansó de tener a Clyde en la posición de cuatro._

_Saliéndose instantáneamente del menor, le dijo:_

_- Ponte boca arriba._

_El chico obedeció y cambió su posición, a lo que el pelinegro se acomodó y lo empezó a embestir nuevamente. Clyde desviaba su mirada por la vergüenza de dejarse poseer por su captor, más Josh le obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos diciéndole:_

_- No… Debes… Tener… Vergüenza… De esto. N-no es-estamos haciendo… Nada… Malo…_

_Y acercando su rostro, añadió:_

_- Sólo… Disfruta… El momento._

_**Porque presiento que a partir de esta noche todo será distinto**__, añadió el captor con su pensamiento__**.**_

_Dicho esto, lo besó en los labios ante la sorpresa de Clyde, quien poco a poco se dejaba llevar por aquella lucha de lenguas poseedora de emociones entremezcladas; era como si percibiera en ella pasión, deseo, lujuria y lascivia. Aprovechando la distracción del castaño por el beso, Meyers se sentó con el chico a cuestas y continuó embistiéndole con mayor fuerza y rapidez._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- gemía el castaño, quien arqueaba su espalda al percibir esa violenta oleada de placer._

_Josh le besaba el torso, le mordía los pezones y le daba mordiscos en sus hombros y en su cuello; degustaba de la piel del jovencito como un manjar, como una droga a la cual sería adicto hasta la muerte. En un instante juró que aquella piel suave, pura, sin mancha de imperfecciones que estaba entre sus brazos se convertiría en su calmante y el interior del muchacho en su agonía y su adicción._

_Clyde, por su parte, percibía en cada caricia que le prodigaba su captor una mezcla de pasión y deseo; el vaivén de sus caderas evidenciaba aquella mezcla tan peligrosa para los hombres de la naturaleza de Josh, ya que podría llevarles a cometer los más horrorosos crímenes. No obstante, tenía que admitir que aquél vaivén lo embriagaba; nunca antes había pensado poder gozar del falo de un hombre de esa manera, mucho menos cuando el médico le había dicho que nunca tendría una relación sexual placentera._

_**¡Joder! El doctor estaba equivocado al respecto**__, pensaba mientras gemía al compás del movimiento de cadera. __**Su miembro… Es muy grande, muy caliente dentro de mí… ¡Y lo estoy disfrutando! Dios, es una sensación nueva la que siento…**_

_El aludido, quien acariciaba su rostro con sus labios, empezó a susurrarle en su oído:_

_- Hace meses que quería hacer esto contigo, niño. Me dejaste en plena abstinencia por ese tiempo… Sin gozar de otra persona que no sea tú._

_Clyde gimió de sorpresa ante esas palabras tan repentinas mientras que el hombre le mordía tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja y añadía:_

_- Lo del baño fue una pésima experiencia para ti… Lo sé porque lo vi en tu rostro ese día._

_- D-Dios…_

_- Perdóname… Por ese incidente._

_Dicho esto, se recostó en el colchón con Clyde encima de él; el menor empezó a mover frenéticamente las caderas, queriendo que esas sensaciones embriagantes que sentía nunca se acabaran. Josh sonreía para sus adentros al notar aquél seductor movimiento; las paredes del interior del muchacho hermafrodita apretaban mucho su miembro, dándole a comprender que su clímax estaba próximo al igual que el suyo._

_Cambiando de posición nuevamente, el chiquillo, en medio de jadeos, besos y caricias, exclamó:_

_- ¡Dios! ¡Esto se siente bien!_

_- ¿Te gusta esto, muchacho?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_Josh no podía estar más que satisfecho con aquella reacción positiva. De todos modos, eso era lo único que podía hacer para compensar el mal sabor de boca que le dejó el incidente del baño. _

_- ¡Dios, n-no pu-puedo contenerme más! – exclamó Clyde de repente._

_- ¡Y-yo tampoco! – replicó el pelinegro, quien aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas con la esperanza de sincronizar su orgasmo con el de Clyde._

_Así, ambos jóvenes se incorporaron y se fusionaron en un beso apasionado mientras llegaban al clímax de manera sincronizada; Clyde derramó su semilla en su torso y en el de Josh mientras que éste se corría dentro del muchacho. Al romper su beso, ambos jóvenes se dejaron caer lentamente en el colchón, estando Josh encima de Clyde, pero sin salirse de su interior. _

_Cansados, sudorosos y con la respiración empezando a regularizarse, se miraron mutuamente, como si con sus miradas se dijeran muchas cosas que no podían decir con las palabras. La profunda mirada de Josh hacía temblar a Clyde en su interior, ya que parecía querer invitarle a descubrir qué era lo que había en el fondo de su alma y de su espíritu._

_- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere usted de mí, Josh? – preguntó el jovencito de repente._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con que qué quiero de ti, niño? – replicó el pelinegro._

_- Usted… Usted parece que tiene otras intenciones para conmigo, Josh._

_El pelinegro no dijo nada, a lo que el joven Donovan añadió:_

_- ¿Cuánto dinero piensa pedirle a mis padres? ¿Acaso el precio del rescate es muy alto como para que ellos pudieran conseguirlo?_

_- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo, Clyde?_

_Aquella respuesta puso a Clyde en un estado de enojo absoluto, lo que le llevó a mirarlo como el individuo más cínico que había conocido para mal en toda su vida. Bueno, la palabra "cínico" se quedaba corto; en realidad el tipo era un tremendo hijo de puta._

_Ese sería el calificativo perfecto que hasta incluso podía ser compatible con el primer término: un hijo de puta cínico que gozaba de aprovecharse de las necesidades de sus víctimas y de manipularlas conforme a sus intenciones._

_Era como estar lidiando con el propio Eric Cartman, en pocas palabras, y eso no era nada bueno para Clyde._

_Josh, con una sonrisa llena de cinismo, le dijo:_

_- Deja de mirarme así, Clyde._

_- ¿Por qué no he visto que usted llamara a mis padres? Todos los secuestradores llaman a las familias de sus víctimas para pedir su recompensa y dan pruebas de vida._

_- ¿Por qué tendría de hacerlo enfrente de ti? _

_- ¡Porque usted me secuestró! – exclamó el castaño lleno de indignación mientras se incorporaba un poco -¡Usted me alejó de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi novia, de mi hogar! ¡Es obvio que usted quiere dinero!_

_La sonrisa del pelinegro desapareció al instante._

_Se salió del interior de Clyde e incorporándose, le replicó:_

_- Me ofenden tus acusaciones, Clyde. Me ofenden y me hieren._

_- ¡Mentiroso!_

_Josh lo tomó sorpresivamente del cuello y, en tono amenazador, le advirtió:_

_- Nunca, ¿me entiendes? ¡NUNCA NADIE ME LLAMA MENTIROSO! ¡¿ME OÍSTE? ¡NADIE!_

_Y antes de que el jovencito pudiera hacer algo, el pelinegro saliveó dos dedos y los introdujo en su zona rectal. Clyde empezó a llorar de dolor ante esa intrusión mientras que Josh añadía:_

_- ¡¿Quieres saber una cosa? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quieres saber una cosa?_

_Clyde sollozaba._

_El hombre, lleno de molestia, apretó un poco más la garganta del muchacho para evitar cualquier forcejeo y, tras ponerse entre las piernas del muchacho, lo penetró en el acto en aquella zona._

_Clyde soltó un grito desgarrador que le valieron más lágrimas, a lo que el pelinegro acercó su rostro y le dijo con la voz quebrada: _

_- Yo… Te traje aquí… Porque me gustaste._

_Empezó a embestir con brusquedad y violencia mientras añadía:_

_- ¿Creíste que les iba a pedir dinero a tus viejos?_

_- ¡N-no! ¡P-Por favor!_

_- Pues estás muy equivocado… ¡Muy equivocado!_

_- ¡P-por favor!_

_¡Jodidamente equivocado! _

_- ¡P-pare!_

_Josh no escuchaba sus ruegos ni sus súplicas._

_Estaba cegado de rabia por aquella ofensa que en realidad no era una ofensa, sino el derecho del muchacho a preguntar las verdaderas razones por las que lo tenía prisionero en aquella parte de una casa cuyo tamaño lo desconocía por completo._

_Clyde, por su parte, empezaba a ver todo borroso._

_Se sentía morir. Se sentía morir y vaya que rogaba que la muerte llegara en su socorro; le suplicaba al Creador que se lleve su alma de aquél lugar y lejos de las manos de ese hombre para poder acabar con ese sufrimiento que padecía en ese momento._

_Josh, al notar que Clyde empezaba a respirar con dificultad, lo soltó del cuello y se salió de su interior rápidamente. Horrorizado por lo que había hecho, se dispuso a abrazarle, pedirle perdón y acceder a responderle sus verdaderas razones por las que lo mantenía en el estado de prisionero, mas Clyde retrocedió y gritó:_

_- ¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO VERLE! ¡LARGO!_

_Pero Josh no se marchó, sino que aprisionó a Clyde en el rincón y, tras varios forcejeos, lo abrazó. El menor sollozaba al rojo vivo mientras le daba puñetazos en los hombros._

_- ¡Déjeme! – rogaba - ¡Déjeme, por favor!_

_- No – respondió Josh con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas._

_- ¡Déjeme ir!_

_- ¡No! _

_Lo colmó de besos mientras lo calmaba; Clyde poco a poco empezaba a corresponderle el abrazo, ya que había dejado de golpearle los hombros._

_**No puedo y no quiero dejarte ir, **__le decía el pelinegro con el pensamiento mientras que, como podía, lo levantaba del rincón sin soltarlo en ningún momento y se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación._

_Caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la casa, entraron a otra habitación, en donde había un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz de la Luna que iluminaba una cama tamaño queen size. Josh recostó a un agotado Clyde en ella y enseguida se acostó a su lado, no sin antes rodearlo de sus brazos y besarle tiernamente la frente._

_- Perdóname… Mi ángel._

_::Flashback::_

Mi ángel... Confieso que con ese nombre me refería a Clyde muy a menudo en mis pensamientos pervertidos cuando me daba mis sesiones solitarias.

Aquella noche apasionada y violenta había sido una señal de que debí haberle dejado ir oportunamente y no entrometerme más en su vida. De que debí haberle devuelto a su familia y a sus seres queridos para después regresar a prisión a purgar una larga condena por rapto y violación.

Creo que de haber hecho eso, él estaría en su hogar, feliz de la vida, superando el trauma de su cautiverio y no aquí en Boston, perdido y solo… Lejos de mí, de mis brazos, de mis susurros, de mis caricias, de mi apoyo, de mi comprensión…

Pero no.

Ahí voy yo de terco y posesivo egoísta. Todavía después de esa noche en que al pobre casi lo mataba sólo porque no se me había dado la puta gana de darle una merecida explicación sobre su situación, lo retuve.

Menuda situación en la que estás ahora, Meyers.

Ok. Son las 3:30 de la mañana y yo paradote en la ventana de este pinche hotelucho a lo pendejo. No debería de estar aquí sino ahí afuera, gritando su nombre como loco y buscarlo hasta en las morgues de los hospitales.

Y sin embargo, algo me dice que él no podría estar lejos… Y de ser así, entonces… Creo que lo sentaría y le hablaría del tú por tú antes de darle mi bendición y se fuera tranquilo a South Park.

- ¿Por qué presiento que estás cerca de mí, Clyde?


	10. Culpa

**_Buen día, mi gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, exponiendo en esta ocasión el punto de vista de alguien más aparte de Clyde y de Josh, en esta ocasión de Bebe, la novia de Clyde._**

**_Está algo relativamente corto, pero ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Culpa.**

Normalmente yo, Bebe Stevens, estaría en estos momentos en alguna disco con mis amigas tomando unos deliciosos cocteles o aquí, en mi cama y con esa persona con la que pensaba ya confesarle que compartiera su vida conmigo… Si esa persona estuviera aquí, a mi lado, sonriéndome y haciéndome el amor como él lo sabía hacer, y no secuestrada por ese monstruo.

He sido novia de Clyde desde hace un año y medio; hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos en los seis meses que estuvimos juntos como novios, pero ahora sufro mucho al año de haber sido secuestrado por ese maldito Josh Meyers.

¡Lo maldigo mil veces por alejar a Clyde de mí! ¡Lo maldigo hasta ahora por arrebatarme al único hombre que ha sido digno de mí! ¡Lo maldigo mil veces por haber puesto sus ojos en él y no en otra persona para elegirle como víctima!

No obstante, a veces pienso que fue mi culpa, puesto que yo le convencí de que se escapara de su casa por un rato para encontrarnos en la disco. Quería verlo y hablar con él, preguntarle cómo ha estado y las razones por las que últimamente había actuado extraño.

Respecto a ese último detalle, creo que el hecho en sí mismo me dio la respuesta.

No sé porqué, pero no he dejado de pensar en que Clyde pudo haber tenido un serio presentimiento sobre su situación actual un tiempo antes de que ocurriera; yo misma notaba cómo de repente cambiaba de color cada vez que íbamos a algún lugar en específico e incluso cómo los nervios atacaban su estado de ánimo.

**_&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_- ¿Estás bien, amor? – preguntó Bebe mientras observaba cómo Clyde palidecía repentinamente – Te veo pálido._

_- S-sí – respondió Clyde muy intranquilo._

_- Clyde… Algo anda mal contigo._

_- Estoy bien, Bebe. Es sólo… La presión._

_- ¿La presión? Cariño, dudo mucho que la presión te esté haciendo esto…_

_Posó una mano sobre la de Clyde y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:_

_- Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, puedes decírmelo._

_Clyde suspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y de mostrar seguridad ante su nueva novia, y le dijo:_

_- Estoy bien… Es sólo que estoy cansado de tanto estudio._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Sí._

_- Bien… Entonces tomemos nuestro café, cariño, que está por enfriarse._

_Clyde aisntió y empezó a beber su café mientras que Bebe, de manera disimulada, observaba cómo llegaba una calma repentina._

_**¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo que no quieres decirme?**__, pensó mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso a su pareja._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&_**

- Clyde – murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos-… ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Por Dios, perdóname por obligarte a ir a la disco!

Tapé mi rostro con la almohada, intentando ahogar todos mis sollozos en medio de la soledad de mi oscura habitación, la cual fue testigo de todos los recuerdos que he vivido con Clyde antes de que fuera arrancado de mi lado.

No puedo evitar pensar en resignarme a la idea de que Clyde… De que él… Habrá muerto.

Muerto a manos de un monstruo, muerto a manos de un hijo de puta inmisericorde como Meyers… Muerto y enterrado en el fango del bosque o lanzado al Cañón de Colorado. Muerto y sin que nadie lo sepa.

Y todo por mi culpa.


End file.
